Fate's Pheonix
by rozukitsune
Summary: Read within
1. Prologue

Fate's Phoenix

Disclaimer: I love Card Captor Sakura, but sadly I do not own it. My use of it's characters is purely for fun. (Though if Clamp happens to read this and think it is brilliant... well that would be great too. XD) Anyway... I am poor, so no suing. Thank you. :)

Summary: Read within... I am not spoiling it for you. :3

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

Pairings: Sakura/Eriol

--

Tomoeda Elementary (The beginning of CCS, season 2)

She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever set eyes upon in his entire life. An angel of auburn hair that was cut short and barely reached her shoulders complete with a pair of the tiniest pigtails you ever might see, strung on her head with the help of a pair of red, ball-ended scrunchies. She sat near the back of the room on the left-hand side, chatting with those closest to her. It was clear from the gaze in her emerald eyes that she held those seated closest to her in the highest regard.

To her right, a girl with long violet hair and matching eyes, who stared at him from their corners as though she was sizing him up. It was a friendly assessment, and she seemed pleased enough with her conclusion, smiling at him with a strange sort of aloof grin that he would have sworn only he was even capable of making.

Behind her, a young man with short, messy chocolate hair was the only one of the four who was not paying the same sort of avid attention the others were. His ears were certainly swiveled in her direction. But the challenge launched at him from behind those chocolate eyes was not to be misunderstood. _Know your place, newcomer._ The message clearly read.

The fourth in the group of friends was a black-haired youth. She had her hair done up in a pair of Chinese-style pigtails that he found kind of cute. Her red eyes scanned him as well, before returning unconcerned to give their attention to the important one.

"Ahem!" The teacher coughed, gathering the attention of the students in the elementary-school classroom. The students chatter came to a slow halt and the adult waited patiently until they were finished. "Class, we have a new student today. Please treat him kindly and welcome him with open arms. His name is Hiiragizawa, Eriol."

"Hello Eriol!" The class chorused, the four towards the left of the class now all giving him their undivided attention.

"Hiiragizawa, why not tell us a little about yourself?" The teacher suggested.

"Uh... well, I've just moved here from England. My last-living relative died fairly recently and his last dying wish was that I would move here and try to make some new friends. With any luck, I'll be able to do just that." Eriol offered, observing the looks the four in the corner all gave him. Mostly it was simply various forms of curiosity, ranging from amused, to hostile. Eriol smirked at the brunet, sending a return message back to him in a similar fashion to the one he'd received. _I am not afraid of you, child._

Accosted, the brunet jumped a little in his seat, but merely glowered even more. _Child! Who are you calling a child?_

Eriol removed his gaze from the brunet and shrugged to himself, turning his attention to the angel, who merely smiled at him obliviously. His smile remained serene as he stared in her direction, knowing that his real reason for traveling here had absolutely nothing to do with dead relatives. He'd lived alone for quite some time now and was rather used to it. No, his reason for coming had everything to do with the angel... her special powers, and his assignment to insure she came into her true power. Which she would have no reason to do... except for the fact that he existed... as did powers of far worse origin. He needed to make sure she was ready to face the future... in whatever way he could. He knew that it wouldn't be easy for her, and he also knew that she might well hate him once all was said and done.

He hoped fervently that the latter would not be the case. His second assignment, he hated to think of it as such, but that's what it was, an assignment, was to offer his heart to her and be the one and only thing that would stand in the way of death, should it try to come for her in any form... and should it be that she herself could not keep it away. His life story had been written before he'd even been born. In fact... he had been born because the story had been written.

Fate would have whatever she wished... for this was her world, and all that lived within it were merely pawns in her game. Eriol was simply more aware of his role than most. A bishop, knight or rook, rather than a clueless pawn. Still, he would have preferred not to be an expendable piece in the game, but such was life. And he honestly doubted he would ever achieve kingship. In fact... he was rather glad he was not the king of the game. The string-pullers were the ones with the most power yes... but also with the largest weakness. For should any of the smaller, more expendable pieces realize what sort of game they are being forced to play... they would surely revolt. Their combined forces could easily overwhelm the king and win them their freedom from such tyranny.

A wary position indeed.

----

Tomoeda Elementary (The end of CCS season 2)

"It's over now. From this point forward, you have nothing left to fear from me, regarding the cards." Eriol said, offering the two seated to his immediate right a sad sort of smile. A bishop in the game... was that really the truth? It seemed as though Fate was playing with him as though he were no better than a pawn... she'd promised him a perfect future. Under their agreement... she owed him that much. But... what exactly was the devil-woman playing at, allowing these two star crossed individuals to collide together and fuse such companionship?

She'd promised him... but as his sapphire eyes studied them from behind his thickly-rimmed glasses, he simply could not help but wonder. Was fate's plan truly the best one? Or was there something more... something that defied even the laws of destiny, and would Eriol alone be aware enough to recognize it for what it was?

This... this was a whole new game. Eriol realized belatedly, and cast a newer gaze of both intense sadness, and fervent hope, that against all odds, these two young stars would shine together... for all of eternity. After all, that was what love truly meant, right? Releasing the one who was meant for you if it so happened that she found happiness somewhere else.

----

**Sorry about the chess metaphors. XD**

**~Rozu**


	2. The lost

Fate's Phoenix

Disclaimer: I love Card Captor Sakura, but sadly I do not own it. My use of it's characters is purely for fun. (Though if Clamp happens to read this and think it is brilliant... well that would be great too. XD) Anyway... I am poor, so no suing. Thank you. :)

Summary: Read within... I am not spoiling it for you. :3

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

Pairings: Sakura/Eriol

----

(Several years later)

A silver-bladed sword sliced in a deadly arc, cleaving the creature of shadow neatly in two. One down... about a million more to go. The army of demons just never seemed to end. Swarming from all sides like a group of highly agitated bees.

Syaoran released a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. A glance to one side revealed his young fiancee, the mistress of the cards, Sakura Kinomoto, laying waste to the horde with the powers of both Fire and Water. The two elementals swerved around her, doing a rather larger amount of damage than his own two hands could ever accomplish on their own. Even summoning the elements, as he could, would never bring him up to the standard that Sakura set, simply by existing. He didn't mind though, as long as he was by her side, saving the world, he simply didn't have it in him to feel outclassed. Remove the magic from the world... and he was an infinitely stronger fighter than her. Well-trained from birth, he could beat her in a physical battle any day of the week. Then again... remove the magic from the world, and there might never have been a reason for him to learn to fight in the first place.

He counted himself lucky every day that she had chosen him when she could have had anyone. Still, he couldn't help but get a nagging feeling in the bottom of his gut that their relationship would end someday. He didn't know how, and he didn't know why... but his own nightly meditations had made one thing clear... Sakura would not remain by his side forever, in fact Syaoran was uncertain that she'd ever really been his to begin with. Her choices made her an enigma of destiny. It was as though she was taunting it... thwarting it... by her very existence.

Syaoran couldn't imagine her ever leaving him... they were so much in love, and he knew he would rather die than ever see her lose such an emotion. But in spite of the warnings the future had brought, so far, so good. Syaoran prayed every day that it could go on like this forever in spite of the truth that he knew inside. And so far, his prayers had been answered.

"Why do you struggle so?" A voice broke in on Syaoran's thoughts. In spite of himself, he halted his assault on the enemies to stare about him in shock. Who was it that had spoken? These creatures had never before revealed the capacity for speech. God knew how often Sakura had tried to reason with them, back when the wars had first begun, but it had appeared that they simply did not have it in them to understand her pleas of peace and harmony. Even The Hope did her no good here... these creatures were built of a darkness so thick, that only destroying them entirely could even stop them from continuing their attacks. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that there had to be a larger entity creating these deadly little shadows... but whoever _was_ pulling the strings had never before revealed themselves, and Sakura had barely enough energy left at the end of a day to summon The Shield card so that they could rest, let alone the amount of energy it would require for the two of them to somehow avoid the horde of monsters and try to seek out mastermind behind the scenes.

"You know your fate as well as I do. I, who am far higher on the food chain in this new world than you could ever hope to climb." The voice continued.

Syaoran narrowed his brown eyes and planted his feet firmly in the ground, taking up a stance that aimed to kill, once he could figure out which direction the voice was coming from. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Soft laughter reached his ears and he swung his sword around him in an arc, taking out the closest enemies in one well-aimed slash. "Show yourself!"

The demonic creatures directly to his right parted, leaving a rather wide path for whatever was about to come out of the forest. Syaoran judged that, whatever it was... this thing had to be huge. He glanced once more to his left, but realized he could no longer see Sakura amoung the thousands of dark heads that were separating them.

The sounds of several footfalls reached his ears, each series of steps almost impossible to hear thanks to the loud buzz that the creatures made, when combined into thousands like they were. Syaoran gave his full attention to the approaching monstrosity.

It was, as it turned out, a 15-foot-tall spider, with the head of a woman attached to the large, black insect body. Syaoran held his sword loosely at his side, calculating the trajectory needed to take her out in one hit.

She grinned down at him and laughed when she saw the pathetic look of hatred on his tiny face. She crossed her forelegs as a human might, studying him from her height. "Fool." she called him, spitting out a web of fine-spun silk. He dodged as best he could, but there wasn't much room to move in thanks to the demons, and after only a few moments, he was thoroughly trapped in her bindings. He struggled against his body-cage... but nothing seemed to loosen it.

"You have run out of time, my little friend." the spidress announced casually, drawing him up so that she could peer at him from a closer vantage. His little pod of silk swung in the air with his useless resistance.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Syaoran demanded, facing her directly, showing no fear whatsoever.

"It has been fun... watching you combat my little minions all these years, but the higher-ups insist that I draw this mascarade to its end. Torturing you has been most enjoyable, but there is something more that we want from this battle. Something, that only removing you from this world will accomplish."

Syaoran stared, the words she spoke drove a strange sort of fear into his heart, but he resisted showing any signs that she was affecting him. "What more could you possibly want from me being dead. I think that my death would be pretty much the end of anything you could possibly be able to accomplish."

The spidress laughed again, and shook her head, "Did you think this war was truly about you, my little friend? Did you honestly assume... that the whole point of the destruction of this pathetic little town you used to call home had anything at all to do with your life, or lack of one? No, no... my little friend. You have it all wrong. We have been waiting... oh so patiently... for something to be returned to us. Something which escaped our grasp several years ago. We thought, that by staging this war, and destroying this town, that it might return to us. But what we are seeking is stubborn... and smarter than we gave it credit for, so now my boss insists that perhaps we simply have not killed enough to warrant the return of what we lost."

"And... you think _my_ death will bring back this... thing?" Syaoran asked, dumbfounded, trying desperately, without much success, to try to figure out what it was that had disappeared from Tomoeda before the war had begun... and why it was that _his_ death, of all things, would bring said thing back.

"More specifically... the death of your little friend, over there." The spidress confessed, gesturing with one long leg in the direction of an amber-haired sorceress who was heading in the spiders direction as fast as she could kill the mob that kept them separated.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted, trying desperately to wiggle out of his trappings. So that's what the spider was after! It wasn't him at all. That made a lot more sense... Sakura was the only thing standing in the way of Tomoeda's complete and total disintegration, with her gone... the darkness would consume the world with a lot more ease.

Still... that's not what the spidress had said. She had said they wanted Sakura dead... to bring back something else. But... what could they possibly be looking for? Syaoran's head spun.

"Unfortunately for you," the spidress continued "her life will only become vulnerable, when her true love has died. So... that's why I'm here." the spidress explained. "You have proven to be quite difficult to kill, so they sent a stronger, more capable being, to ensure that all goes according to plan."

True love... the only power in the universe that was great enough to stand in the way of death. Syaoran had heard that somewhere before... but where? His concentration faltered. This was it... it was the end for him, but the spidress was wrong... and Syaoran knew it. Syaoran loved Sakura... that much was true. But there was something the enemy had forgotten, or maybe, they had never realized it at all... Sakura was the kind of person who drew love to her and inspired love in others without even trying. Syaoran's love might die today... and Sakura's friends may have been slaughtered in the war... but there was still at least one other person out there, who'd been spared the death of the others. Syaoran grinned sadly to himself. After all this time, this was the truth that he had not foreseen back when he had first met the extraordinary mistress of the cards, back when he'd first started falling in love with her. The only rival he'd ever had... and the only one who would matter now that his own life was about to end.

"Hiiragizawa..." Syaoran whispered under his breath, then he closed his eyes and summoned all the power he could find within himself.

----

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out with fury as she looked from her place within the horde to notice a rather larger enemy than she'd ever seen before. The small white ball of silk was undoubtedly the new prison for her love as it hung above the ground. Sakura's rage increased exponentially, The Firey growing in size and obliterating a path through the throng as fast as it could at it's mistresses command.

_'Don't let him die!'_ she thought to herself, begging whatever invisible god there might be to spare the life of the one she loved.

----

"What do you think you are doing?" The spidress demanded, observing the faint glow that was surrounding the young man. Then, without warning, his bindings tore away from his body and he landed nimbly on the ground, sword in hand. His eyes blazed a courage that only love could summon, his sword responding to the immense call of power it felt coursing through his veins.

The spidress roared and began to attack. Syaoran dodged as though he were made of nothing but air, sliding through the arachnid's eight legs as though he were dancing.

"Syaoran!"

He heard her calling his name... and knew what had to be done. Eyes glinting, he sliced forward severing several of the legs.

The bloodcurdling screech could not halt him from his intent. The spidress buckled and began to collapse, but not before she began to summon her own brand of magic, drawing in the power of the hordes around her by sucking them out of existance and reshaping them into new limbs. As the battle wore on, she became both faster and stronger with the help of her powers. Syaoran knew there wasn't much time.

Then, there she was, just within his line of sight. He summoned all of his strength to himself. "Good luck... Sakura." he muttered aloud, then thrust his glowing sword towards the young woman who stood only a few feet away.

"Syaoran!" she cried again as a blinding light encased her in a protective barrier. Just before it would momentarily blind her completely, she watched helplessly as her love was skewered on the end of a falling pincer.

Then, Sakura knew no more.

----

**~Rozu**


	3. Forboding darkness

Fate's Phoenix

Disclaimer: I love Card Captor Sakura, but sadly I do not own it. My use of it's characters is purely for fun. (Though if Clamp happens to read this and think it is brilliant... well that would be great too. XD) Anyway... I am poor, so no suing. Thank you. :)

Summary: Read within... I am not spoiling it for you. :3

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

Pairings: Sakura/Eriol

----

(England)

A rather odd-looking woman with long light-brown hair hopped about in the rain. More specifically, she was hopping cheerily down a lengthy cobblestone path towards a pair of tall golden gates that seemed to stretch all the way up into the heavens. Behind her lay hundreds of acres of beautiful gardens. As the centerpiece, the largest mansion one could find in the middle of nowhere stood, exuding a magical sort of warmth and familiarity that nobility never usually offered to the common.

Well... that's the way Nakuru thought of it anyways. A great, big, huggable mansion. To everyone else though, it was just a regular Victorian-style mansion with nothing particularly special about it.

She reached the gates just as a short white truck bearing an eagle-emblem on it's side drove off into the distance.

Grinning to herself at her excellent timing, she opened the gate and headed toward the mailbox, rummaging through the stack for anything that might be addressed to her. Though such a search was pointless, Nakuru never received any mail. Why would she? Who would bother mailing a live-in housekeeper anyway? Still, Nakuru had been created with a limitless sense of childlike optimism, and so, regardless of reality... she searched the mail with glee.

Naturally, the mail was getting wet while she did this, but it didn't really matter. Her master knew plenty of spells that would dry them off in an instant as though they'd never been rained on in the first place. He would still get annoyed with her though... but she didn't mind. It was so much fun pissing him off.

A soft groaning sound caught the brunette's attention, and she turned, curious, towards the sound. A fading white light blinded her only a moment before she could observe the strange huddled lump that had appeared there.

Nakuru gaped. The creature that had appeared at her master's doorstep... was human, and accompanied by a brilliant silver sword sticking proudly out of the concrete as though it had always been there.

The rain had no mercy for the strange traveler and began soaking them mercilessly. Nakuru was beside herself... to bring it inside would definitely incur her master's wrath, but to leave it out here... that wouldn't exactly be fair either.

Well, Nakuru's innocent morality would never stand for leaving a person to catch pneumonia in the rain when there was something she could do to prevent it... and with that decided, Nakuru leaned forward to check the vital signs of the stranger.

The first thing she noticed... was that it was female, like herself, but much younger... probably around the age of her master. The second, was that she was clothed in an elaborate, white and pink, sorceress costume that was getting dirtier by the second as it absorbed the rain and mud that had surrounded the scene where the girl had appeared.

A sorceress... how odd. The nobility that usually visited her master hardly ever showed up in such a strange fashion. (Blinding lights and swords.) And Nakuru was quite certain that her master had put some kind of magical spell around the house so that no magic of any kind would ever be able to teleport directly to his doorstep as this young woman had done.

Then again... stranger things had happened where her master was concerned. So, that this unique young stranger had somehow bypassed the security didn't really surprise Nakuru at all.

Shrugging and suspending her own disbelief, she gathered the girl up in her arms and skipped merrily back down the long winding path that lead through the gardens to the spacious Victorian mansion that lay within them, the gates closing automatically behind her.

-----

Eriol Hiiragizawa was not one to be surprised. Ever. Or at least, he was not supposed to have been. Being the reincarnation of the greatest magician ever to master the Eastern and Western arts of magic _usually _afforded him more than enough magical power to outstrip every other magical being to ever have existed since then, including the current card mistress. After all, he was the only one he knew that had ever lived twice. Two lifetimes to achieve perfection where most only had one. Though it was true he no longer held any recourse to the contract magic that was commonplace in this land, Eriol had known his entire life that he would someday loose it, and had studied and practiced plenty of other arts.

Eriol also had a second, more secret reason for knowing too much where it concerned the future, but, in spite of any objection to the contrary, there he was... staring in well-concealed shock at the young woman whom he'd left behind so long ago in Tomoeda, Japan, with only a deck of magical cards to her name.

Clow, of course, had seen the future long ago. The future in which his only friends, the Clow Cards as he affectionately referred to them, would someday need a new master to guide them to an even greater purpose than that he would serve. His babies... his creations... that which he had lovingly crafted after hours of labor inspired by an infinitely creative mind... would need more than what he could give them, and their new master would be the one to help them achieve it.

What he hadn't known at that time though... was just exactly who would become the new master of his precious cards, nor under what circumstances his own life would end so that they could leave his possession. Eriol, as the last remaining piece of Clow's spirit on Earth since Fujitaka Kinomoto had died, held onto what memories he had been given of Clow's as though they were golden treasures, and was therefore all too aware of what exactly had finished him as a sorcerer, and how the continuance of such a power was still haunting him even now.

Even now... as he stared at Sakura Kinomoto, the mistress of the cards... his realization that he was surprised at her appearance only put him more on edge. What more could Fate possibly want from him after all these years?

----

**~Rozu**


	4. Eriol's choice

Fate's Phoenix

Disclaimer: I love Card Captor Sakura, but sadly I do not own it. My use of it's characters is purely for fun. (Though if Clamp happens to read this and think it is brilliant... well that would be great too. XD) Anyway... I am poor, so no suing. Thank you. :)

Summary: Read within... I am not spoiling it for you. :3

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

Pairings: Sakura/Eriol

----

He waited patiently in his favorite orange chair, observing the young woman seated on the adjacent couch. Her cup, previously filled with a calming tea, now held an irreversibly diluted concoction with no apparent value. (Her tears had seen to that)

Eriol was endlessly patient, it had been hours since her unexpected arrival, and the first thing he had done was order Nakuru to find her dry clothing. Sakura had returned to consciousness not long afterward and had immediately burst into tears without explanation. Eriol did the diplomatic thing and found her a box of tissues. He then sat her down on the couch in front of the fireplace and ordered Nakuru to make some tea.

He sat in his chair unmoving, except to take a sip of his own cup, and watched the river of salt-water slide down Sakura's cheeks. Almost half of her tears ended up in the tea that she held in shaking hands, but Eriol would allow her to break a thousand china cups before he would either use his magic to calm her, or force her to explain her presence in his house. After all, neither of those options would be fair to she who was so obviously grieving.

Eventually, she fell asleep again, and Eriol ordered Nakuru make room for her in one of the many guest bedrooms lined along the upper floors.

"I'm going to consult the fires... please do not bother me unless Sakura-san requires it." Eriol instructed of his guardian, then slipped away as silently as a ghost.

Nakuru shrugged, this being a very common nightly practice for her master, and did as she was told. As she carried the young woman up the stairs a small violet cat fluttered to catch up, his blue wings seeming to be far too small to actually be lifting the weight of the cat as he glided smoothly through the air.

His full, blue, cat-shaped eyes were half-open in mild disinterest. "What's going on Ruby?" He asked the brunette as he stared unconcerned at the young woman in her arms.

Nakuru, for once, didn't seem to be able to comment, her own eyes focused on the staircase in contemplation... which caused a small crease of concern to cross the cat's forehead. Nakuru NEVER thought much about anything... unless it was really serious.

"'Dunno Suppi. But Eriol's going to consult the fires about it." She responded as she reached the second-floor landing.

This new information caused the cat's eyes to widen as he landed softly on the banister beside her. Curling his small tail around his body, he sat erect, watching as Nakuru opened the first door on the landing without seeming to actually touch it. "Consulting...? As in, he doesn't already know why she's here?"

Nakuru set Sakura down on the couch just to the left of the door and waved her fingers while sheets, pillows, and blankets made themselves on the queen-sized mattress towards the far end of the room. "I've never seen him so... confused." Nakuru said in leu of a reply.

"He was... surprized?" Spinel asked, astonished.

Nakuru turned to him as the last bit of blanket folded itself over. "Definately."

----

Alone in the library, Eriol seated himself on an oriental rug before a small table that held his favorite incense. He considered which scent would be most appropriate for the situation at hand, trying not to pay any attention to the nagging suspicion that he would not be in need any of them tonight.

He allowed his intuition to rule, and reached out, eyes closed, to select the stick, when he realized belatedly that his nagging suspicion was actually more than just a feeling.

He was being watched... he knew it.

Sighing quietly, he let the stick fall back in it's holder and bowed his head, not opening his eyes.

"You've gotten slow" teased a woman's voice, emanating from Eriol's right.

"The alternative is simply not worth the cost." Eriol replied calmly.

"Aww, don't be like that Hiiragizawa-kun" the voice said humoredly.

Finally, the young man sighed and lifted his head, glancing to the woman who was making her way across the room from wherever she had appeared to sit across from him.

She was no older than himself... a young woman in the prime of her life with gorgeous onyx-black hair that fell down around her knees and sparkling onyx eyes. She wore a flowing kimono of the most lovely shades of blue, his favorite color. Truly, she was a dream, an unreality that dared to ensnare his senses and steal away his sanity...

Well, that might be the case if he didn't know better.

Scowling, he barely held himself in place, desiring nothing more than to end her existance. He knew this desire to be an unfortunate reflex of his memories, both Clow's and his own, of this woman. He also knew that no matter how hard he wished it, he simply did not have the power necessary to destroy her.

"What do you want Fate?" He asked her directly, clearly unamused by her appearance.

She wagged her finger at him, sensing his hostility, and simply grinned as though she knew something he didn't.

"The legend is false Eriol" she replied with glee. "The golden thread has no power over death, as Clow rumored."

Eriol's eyes narrowed, "As usual, I find your conclusion suspect."

"Refute this then" Fate said, holding up her hands. In their center, a ball of soft white light glowed into being, growing until Eriol could clearly see what was happening in the picture.

-

A battle of a thousand shadows, the young wolf, Clow's own true-blood descendant, fighting for his life against a creature Eriol had only seen once before... in a memory.

The woman in the shadows, holding a pair of shears that could slice through anything, stood quietly before a pulsing golden thread that hung horizontally in mid-air as she watched the scene from a similar globe.

Eriol's eyes widened, and he felt his resolve falter. No... it couldn't be...

Chocolate eyes swerved momentarily to view a young amber-haired woman blasting her way through the throng to save him...

She would be too late.

Syaoran turned back to the spider-like creature and cast his spell. Eriol felt a tremor of shock run through him as the boy threw the five-force sword in Sakura's direction...

The woman in the shadows snatched at the thread with her shears, it sliced cleanly in two, its pieces falling into nonexistance.

The young man in the picture, in tandem with the thread, was skewered on the end of the sharp leg of the arachnid, which then immeditately exploded into dust. Eriol realized the boy had not simply cast one spell... but two seperate ones.

-

The image faded from her hands and she grinned at him again. "You see? True love such as theirs has not existed for a century... yet they were so easily torn apart. So much for 'the most powerful force in the universe'" she cackled.

Eriol, to her surprize, had masked himself with his usual face of complete indifference.

"Well now, there's an expression I wasn't expecting. You never cease to amaze me young Clow." Fate said kindly, still quite certain of her victory.

"What else can I be but indifferent, Fate, when it seems you have gone out of your way to make the lives of my friends miserable just to blackmail me back into your service?" Eriol replied nonchalantly. "Which is it you were going to say? That I should return to you because there is no hope for a world that cannot last long now that you know love doesn't save anyone? Or that I should return to you because you have finally come through in your promise that you made to me long ago involving delivering Sakura's heart to me."

"Ah... so you caught that." The woman muttered unabashed. "Still, I _was_ expecting more tears over the death of your only living relative."

Eriol's eyes flashed with anger a moment before he could hide it, and Fate grinned in response. "Ah, that's more like it."

Eriol rubbed his temples a moment and sighed. "Whatever my pain... I will _NEVER_ rejoin you. I relish this freedom, as I have ever since I earned it from you all those years ago. Our contract was void the day Sakura proclaimed her love for Syaoran, and I have never regretted the loss of my wish. You will hold no power over me ever again."

The woman's face turned red and her false image dissolved, revealing an ugly old hag with unkempt white dreadlocks, wide hips and a dirty white dress. "How _dare_ you defy me!" She shrieked.

Now Eriol was the one grinning. "Be on your way woman... do not haunt me again."

Fate stood in a rush, her anger seething forth and snapping his small table into pieces. Eriol remained unmoved.

Then, suddenly, her color and image of beauty returned, a thoughtful smile curling upon her red lips.

"Well, then... if I can't convince you. I may as well take what is rightfully mine." She pondered aloud.

Eriol, barely maintaining his indifference, felt a shiver of fear run up his spine.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Why, Sakura-san of course. Her life belongs to me... as does the lives of all people. Well, excluding you. I guess, if you really don't want her I'll just end her life now and that will be that. You'll see no more of me, I promise."

The biting emotion held him frozen in place, and he swallowed against the ice in his veins. She wouldn't... he... couldn't...

Fate laughed at the look on his face. "You are so certain that you prefer this life... you would not endure so much pain you know, if you would only follow me."

Eriol's face contorted with rage, "Why are you doing this?!" He demanded, rising to his feet at last, his normally calm demeanor broken.

"Oh come on now, don't insult me Eriol. Look back to your memories, you may not have realized the truth before because you were young and plagued with innocence. But you are not so young anymore my delicious friend, look inward and see." She replied darkly.

And suddenly, he knew. He remembered the war... the dark times of old. The young woman, scorned, who had taken up Destiny's resting threads into her own powers, resurrecting them anew with her fury. The young woman who had destroyed what was left of Clow's life and had hidden his cardbook away from the world in spite, then had waited centuries for his spirit to be reborn. The new boy would be her second chance at love. Only, by the time she'd found him, it was already far too late. At the vulnerable age of five, a young Eriol had already been dreaming of his love for as long as he could remember. Dreams, that were actually memories, enchanted the boy with wonder and an intense desire to be with that little girl from his dreams for all of eternity. Angry, but farther ahead in intelligence and power, Fate had lured him almost too easily into her trap, promising him that little girl... in exchange for the power he would someday weild.

He had been overjoyed at the proposal, and Fate had sealed him as her own with a simple spell worked into the contract that he signed. Such a simple spell, to be so powerful as to rip a young boy's emotions straight from his heart, leaving him only with bittersweet memories. From then on, he had lived like a robot, obeying the memories in his head as flawlessly as he obeyed the orders of the woman who held his heart. In the meantime, Fate hoped with all of her might that he would someday recognize her desire and reciprocate it.

When the contract had been broken, and the Clow cards resealed as Sakura cards, Fate came to the boy, now older, sheepishly returning what was rightfully his. Her brilliant plan backfired immediately, the return of his emotions sparking a deep-seated hatred that had been brewing without her notice. He turned from her to his new life, embracing loneliness and heartache rather than desiring the cold indifference he'd suffered through all of those in-between years.

Fate had been crushed, and, Eriol realized, had been nursing her own heartache all of this time. Finally, a few years ago, it had blazed once again into fury, inspiring her to draw war into the world once again and force the mage's hand one final time.

As furious as it made him to realize the truth, he realized he also felt apologetic. Even though it wasn't his fault specifically for her broken heart, he felt responsible for the actions of his predecessor. So much jealousy... to spark so much destruction, and history would now repeat itself if he were to make the same choice...

Clow had chosen to believe that Fate could not possibly end the life of the one he loved. He had believed in the golden thread, and that it would save him. He had not known that his own faltering thread, so close to death already, would be the half to snap first, therefore disconnecting what possible life there was to save through love.

Not so close to death, Eriol now had to face this decision as a harsh reality. A continuance of his previous puppet-life... in which he would probably be ordered to kill Sakura, who would therefore exist out of Fate's own influence, and get caught in a battle that would end either her life or his own.

Or let Fate end her life now... and live the rest of his days with the terrible guilt that he would be the one to usher the certain doom to follow. For Clow had forseen Sakura as the one who would change the world. Her power would be of a different source, an inextinguishable light that would lend peace to the Earth for all time.

"Well, which is it? Your life or hers?" Fate teased, guessing his train of thought.

Eriol closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling as though he was being crushed from all sides. No matter what he chose... this story would not have a happy ending.

Finally he opened his eyes again, looking at Fate sadly in defeat. "I cannot make that decision."

Fate raised an eyebrow, "There isn't a third option" she challenged.

Eriol shook his head, "I understand... but this isn't my choice to make."

Fate looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"This is different from before, where you were threatening the life of people that loved each other more than life itself. In this case, there is no golden thread for you to break, and since Sakura is the one who will be most affected by this choice... I must insist that you allow me time to get an answer from her instead of myself."

Fate stared at Eriol in disbelief for a moment before considering his words. Then, she scowled.

"You know she'd rather take her own life than yours... that is just how she is." Fate muttered, not liking this at all.

Eriol shrugged, "Perhaps, perhaps not. Will you give me time to get my answer?"

Fate thought about this for a while. Considering her options. She could refuse his request, and force an answer out of him now... but wouldn't it be more delicious if Eriol could get Sakura to answer correctly? It would be complete and utter torture... and Fate realized that it would be fitting. He had tortured her all of this time... it would be his turn to find out what it felt like when love smacked you across the face.

Grinning darkly, she nodded. "Fine, you may have your time. I will be watching you, Eriol. The moment she makes her decision, I will be back here to collect what is rightfully mine."

Eriol nodded stiffly as the woman cackled, then without another sound, she vanished from his rug.

----

**~Rozu**


	5. Intervention

Fate's Phoenix

Disclaimer: I love Card Captor Sakura, but sadly I do not own it. My use of it's characters is purely for fun. (Though if Clamp happens to read this and think it is brilliant... well that would be great too. XD) Anyway... I am poor, so no suing. Thank you. :)

Summary: Read within... I am not spoiling it for you. :3

Key:

- _Dream State_ - , _Flashback _, ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

Pairings: Sakura/Eriol

----

Morning sunlight streamed through the soft pink curtains. Green eyes opened slightly, squinting against the day.

She felt rather groggy, and wondered how long she'd been sleeping. Her brain was decidedly not cooperating, refusing to divulge information on time... or place. She blinked as she realized she was not in her own room, but in what appeared to be a medium-sized plushie emporium. Lined all along the walls were stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes. Each and every one of them staring at her cutely and making her feel right at home.

She blinked... had she died and gone to heaven?

A soft knocking sound startled her, and she realized that it must have been what had woken her up in the first place. She glanced over to the wooden door that shut her off from,whatever was on the other side knocking, and felt a wave of disorientation followed by fear. She really had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten there, made worse by the fact that she seemed to be wearing some sort of nightgown that definately did NOT belong to her, not to mention that she didn't remember anything after ...

"Sakura?" a male voice interrupted, and she gripped the edge of the mattress to steady herself, thankful to whomever it was for distracting her. Questions first, crying later, she told herself as she got to her feet and headed for the door.

She opened it, red-eyed. Then proceeded to stare in complete surprise.

Truly, it had been far too long since she'd last seen the individual leaning casually against the door frame. Gone was the baby fat that had once made this young man look more like a very sweet and sensible nerd more than anything else. He now sported the sharper angles of someone who had finished growing into themselves. His medium length, midnight-blue hair, black from showering recently, hung slick against his neck and cheekbones rather than hanging neatly around his head. His ocean-blue eyes, flashing quietly behind the half-moon glasses that hung low on the bridge of his nose (she assumed that he'd been waiting there a while), were dark with some inner turmoil that cast him in a mysterious light. He wore a simple white polo shirt, complete with collar, that was slightly damp at the top, and a pair of simple blue-jeans.

He raised an eyebrow at her expression and reached up to push his glasses back into place, then he smiled, and Sakura could feel herself growing hot under the collar of the nightgown.

"So you're awake" he teased gently, causing her to turn a deep tomato red.

"H-hai..." she replied, forgetting everything she'd been about to say.

Eriol chuckled and straightened, brushing his hair back behind his head with his fingers. "I am sorry about this..." he said gesturing to the frilly pinkness of the room behind Sakura. "Nakuru was obviously enjoying herself. We don't have guests all that often." He said.

Sakura just stared at him dumbly, not seeming to comprehend. She saw herself turn to observe the pinkness when he gestured to it, but felt no immediate reaction. None whatsoever. Her brain seemed to have melted beyond recognition.

Eriol frowned vaguely, then reached forward to touch his hand to her forehead. "Sakura? Are you feeling alright?"

The warm touch of his fingers jolted her into a reaction. She screamed and slammed the door in his face, turning back to the comfort of her room...

Except that it wasn't her room... disoriented, she screamed again and stumbled for the re-opening door, tripping over herself and falling directly into his arms.

Eriol's expression was resigned as he restrained the struggling young woman from what would be certain self-injury, allowing himself to get bitten and punched in the process. "Sakura calm down! It's alright! Everything is going to be alright!" He begged.

She obediently collapsed in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably once more.

----

"I'm sorry about before." She muttered abashedly, helping Nakuru to rub alcohol into the nasty bite marks she'd left in his arms.

Eriol winced and shook his head as his guardian wrapped his chest with gauze. "It wasn't your fault. Your emotions overloaded... nothing to be ashamed of. Anyone else would have done exactly the same. I would have taken you home... but I felt that would have been irresponsible."

Sakura marveled at him, wincing and frowning and smiling. "Somehow... I never thought you to be the kind of person who would understand. You always seemed to think that I should expect everything and just take it quietly without a fight."

Eriol made a face, "I was a different person then..." he offered apologetically.

Sakura nodded, "People change... that much I should have expected" she smiled as they finished wrapping him up.

Eriol flexed his muscles to test their tenderness and shrugged, "Nonsense." Satisfied, he threw his shirt back on and settled against the orange chair, waving Nakuru away.

Sakura sat back on the couch and took one of the muffins off the table. "I can't believe you made breakfast for me" she said, still feeling ashamed of herself.

Eriol waved his hand in the air and grinned, "Force of habit, honestly."

She smiled at him from behind her muffin and took a bite.

They had breakfast in silence for a while before Eriol signaled for her attention.

His serious expression made her nervous, but she decided she already knew what he was about to say.

"I know... about what happened Sakura. I'm sorry for not waiting for you to tell me directly... but I couldn't stand seeing you like that" he said quietly.

Sakura swallowed a large chunk of muffin in response, involuntary tears brimming in her eyes from both the pain in her throat and heart. "It... it's ok Eriol." She coughed, drinking her tea a bit shakily to help down the food. She managed a smile, "I might have never told you... its... I..."

"It's ok Sakura, I understand." Eriol said, reaching over to squeeze her hand reassuringly. "I'm so sorry." He said, his expression sad.

She stared into his eyes, and felt as though her own weight was just a little easier to handle... with someone else to hold it. She squeezed his hand back, then removed her hand from his, gripping her tea forcefully. In spite of her efforts to control herself, she could feel her defenses breaking, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. "I... It should have been me." She whispered sadly.

Eriol's eyes narrowed, and he sat back in his chair. "Oh? That's real responsible" he said.

Sakura stared at him in shock, "W-what?"

Eriol stood, arms crossed, eyes calm. "Sakura, Syaoran did what was necessary. This world cannot survive without you, and he knew that. If it had been you... there would be nothing left to stop chaos. He knew that it would be better for himself to die there, on that battlefield, than to allow the world to come to ruin."

Sakura was stunned. Then, she was angry. She stood, dropping the cup on the floor without a care for its shattered pieces.

_SLAP_

Eriol closed his eyes fingering the pain in his cheek.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She shrieked, tears streaming down her face.

Eriol's expression was sad.

She reached forward and grabbed the collar of his white shirt, dragging him down to her height. "You have no idea... none AT ALL!" she insisted, tossing him into his chair. "Do you think I _care_ about ANY of that?" She demanded of his slumped form.

"You want me to make _sense_ out of his DEATH?! There was no _sense_ involved Eriol. How responsible do you think it was for HIM to leave ME alone? Do you understand NOTHING?! I have NO ONE left! Those crazy shadow things killed _everyone!_ EVERYONE, Eriol!" She sobbed, falling to her knees and gripping her head in her hands.

"I've got nothing..." she continued quietly "nothing but pain. WHAT THE HELL DO I CARE IF THE WORLD GOES UP IN SMOKE?!" She cried, looking up at him from her place on the carpet. "What the hell do I care?" she demanded shakily, her sadness rising up to choke her. She burst into sobs, incapable of words.

"No one, Sakura...? Is that really how you feel?" Eriol asked carefully, reorganizing himself in his chair.

Sakura continued to sob. Eriol waited.

Finally, she sniffed to a pause and looked up at him.

He leaned forward and brushed her hair out of her face. "Is... that really how you feel?" He asked sadly.

Shaking, tears threatened to cloud her vision, but she forced them back long enough to recognize the expression on his face. Pain and sorrow enveloped her, and she bent her head to continue her crying.

Eriol sighed heavily and stood, taking care not to step on her fingers. "Very well then." He said, then turned to disappear down the hallway.

"E-eriol..." She stammered, but it was no use, her heart simply did not have enough room in it at the moment for anything but sadness.

----

"What are you going to do Eriol?" Spinel asked his master later that evening when Nakuru had taken Sakura back to her room.

Eriol's head was perched on his fingers, crossed underneath his chin, as he stared into the fireplace, his eyes betraying nothing.

"Nothing" he replied softly, the flames reflecting off of his glasses.

"Nothing?! You can't just do nothing! What happened to being responsible?" Nakuru demanded, pacing around the orange armchair in annoyance.

"She has a point you know, you can't let the world succumb to darkness Eriol. The Clow in you won't stand for it." Spinel agreed.

"Just the same..." Eriol breathed, settling back into his chair. "I will do nothing. If that is what she wants... who am I to stop her from getting it?"

Spinel stared at him incredulously. "Who are you? WHO are _you?_ You are Clow Reed's reincarnation, that's who! Go back to Fate and tell her you'd rather make the decision yourself!"

"I can't do that Spinel." Eriol replied succinctly.

"Eriol I really must insist..."

"That's ENOUGH, Spinel. If you two will excuse me." Eriol interrupted abruptly, jumping out of his seat and storming out of the room before either of them could get another word in.

Nakuru sighed, "Great... now he's mad at us."

Spinel narrowed his eyes after the retreating young man. "Ruby, I know I'm usually the first to say we should stay out of these things, but..."

"Intervention?" Nakuru finished, eyes gleaming.

"Intervention." Spinel agreed.

----

**~Rozu**


	6. A changing heart

Fate's Phoenix

Disclaimer: I love Card Captor Sakura, but sadly I do not own it. My use of it's characters is purely for fun. (Though if Clamp happens to read this and think it is brilliant... well that would be great too. XD) Anyway... I am poor, so no suing. Thank you. :)

Summary: Read within... I am not spoiling it for you. :3

Key:

- Dream State - , Flashback , ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

Pairings: Sakura/Eriol

Author's Note: A big thanks to my reviewers for leaving me such great comments. It's great to know I inspire such thoughts in you guys. XD

Author's Side Note: Uh... wow, I just realized my first prologue makes no sense, based on where I'm taking this story, so I've deleted it. :3 Also, Prologue: part 2 is now just, Prologue. And I changed it so it doesn't refer back to the first prologue. XD

----

Sakura, dressed in a simple white shirt and pink skirt that she found in the closet, poked her head out of her room. It felt sort of nice, not having to worry about getting up every day to battle hordes of nameless drones all trying to kill her. She wondered about that, why they'd been only in Tomoeda, for instance, and not also here in England.

'Well, I AM the card mistress, why WOULD they come here? Well, except that I'm here now.' That last thought made her a little nervous, but she realized that Eriol had probably already figured that out and had already done something about it, and that made her feel better. 'After all, Eriol knows everything.' she thought.

Honestly smiling, she bounded down the stairs. She found breakfast on the living room table again, warm and waiting for her to eat it, but could not see Eriol anywhere. Frowning, she wondered if she'd hurt his feelings the previous day, and resolved to apologize for her quick temper as she munched on some scones.

----

Wandering through the first floor of the mansion, Sakura was rapidly getting lost in the twists and turns that the floor plan took. To one side, a greenhouse, to another side an indoor swimming pool. A little further down, a hallway full of doors that were either guest rooms, or libraries. Sakura found herself wondering what someone could possibly do with that many bedrooms and books.

Finally, halfway down one hallway on the left, she could hear the faint sound of music, coming from further down the hall. As she walked, the tiled floors became marble, and the guest rooms gave way to one large room at the end of the hall.

Curious, she pulled open the door and poked her head inside. The room was grand, down at least a story of stairs were row upon row of theater-seats that went around in a large circle that got smaller and smaller until, at the very bottom, on a stage that could fit a large orchestra comfortably, sat a single grand piano, and the person she'd been searching for.

She climbed down the stairs easily enough and took a seat quietly in one of the front row seats and listened as Eriol's fingers flew masterfully across the ivory keys. The song, at first, was sad and wistful, bringing tears to her eyes as she was reminded of her own losses. Then, with a simple chord, everything changed, and light began to poke through the clouds of despair. She would be happy again, time would heal all wounds. Sakura let the music surround her, take her in, and make her whole.

Finally, the song promised new hope, a bright future, and a happy ending. Sakura sighed contentedly as it came to its end, applauding animatedly from her seat.

Eriol glanced up from his piano and smiled carefully, getting up and brushing himself off. Today he wore navy blue silk and black slacks.

"You look nice." Sakura said honestly, noticing his shiny black shoes.

"I'm kind of hosting a party this evening." He replied with a shrug. "If you don't feel up to it you don't have to come. There won't really be anyone for you to talk to... the people are coming mostly to talk politics and stuff."

"Oh..." Sakura said looking down at her feet. "Well, I'll probably just stay in my room then."

"That'd be best. I'll have Nakuru bring your dinner to you." He replied.

"Sure... that'll be fine." Sakura muttered.

Eriol bowed his head, then swept up the stairs. Sakura remained, staring at the floor for a while, before trudging up the stairs herself.

----

"You should come down." Nakuru said as she set the dinner plate on the small table by the bed.

Sakura glanced at her curiously. "Eriol said there wouldn't be anything for me to do anyway."

"Pshhh, a party is a party, no matter how stuffy the topic, there's always dancing afterward. And then Eriol plays the piano." Nakuru said, dancing around the room.

Sakura smiled at the guardian's antics, missing her own usually cheerful Kero at times like these. "No wonder they like holding these parties at his house" she replied.

"Totally!" Nakuru agreed.

Sakura sighed and shrugged helplessly. "Eriol looked awfully nice earlier... I don't have anything like that to wear."

Nakuru's eyes sparkled with glee. "Who says?"

-----

Eriol stood quietly near the glass double door that led from the inside of the mansion to this outer patio. The guests were swirling around to the beat of some classical music, hand picked by the host of the party who danced not far from where Eriol was standing.

A young princess came by and asked him to dance and he accepted graciously, drawing her into the mass of bodies with ease.

Eriol proved to be quite the dancer, maneuvering and spinning the two about with exceptional ease. The princess flushed as the movements drew them closer together and Eriol smiled.

"This is your first of these" it wasn't a question, but the princess nodded anyway, turning a faint red.

"Relax, you might as well enjoy yourself since you're here." Eriol suggested.

She nodded again, emerald eyes twinkling. "You do this often?" she asked.

Eriol shrugged, "I do whatever the King commands... I'm not sure why he likes my house so much... this place is tiny in comparison to his palace."

"I have a few guesses... these people like the closeness they find here. It's much more social when things are close-knit. Plus, I heard that you, who are a very talented pianist, usually play at the end of these events" she replied.

Eriol looked thoughtful, then nodded, "I suppose, when you put it that way, I should be more surprised that he doesn't hold them here ALL the time."

They laughed together.

"You want to know how I knew you were new?" He asked her playfully, spinning her about.

"I'm a lot younger than most of the people here?" She guessed with a grin.

"Close," he amended with a chuckle. "But, more like, I've danced with everyone who has ever been invited to these sort of events and have gotten to know each of the women quite well. You are a new face, and easily the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life."

She tripped over herself then, falling into his arms, her face beet red. "I bet you say that to all the girls your age..." she replied weakly, not liking the honesty in his tenor.

Eriol set her gently back on her feet, pulling away from her slightly. She averted her gaze from his, and he reached over to tug her chin gently forward so that her eyes met his again.

"I am, first and foremost, a gentleman" he promised quietly. "If, after the party is over, you wish never to see me again, be certain that you won't."

She pulled away from his touch, nervously fiddling with her emerald-studded gown. "Could you really... do that?"

"Absolutely" he replied.

"You make it sound so easy..." she accused.

Eriol bowed, magically in tandem with the rest of the crowd which was slowly breaking apart. "Try not to think so much, my dear. I've had a few centuries of practice in matters of the heart. One thing I have learned is that, above all else, a girl must have exactly what she wants, and nothing less" he grinned sadly "No matter what I want, your needs will always precede my own."

She stared at him in amazement. "You stand here, so ready for me to break your heart, good sir. Yet you hardly even know me."

Eriol chuckled and shook his head, "Oh, I know you better than you think, Sakura-san." He answered with a wink before turning to disappear in the crowd.

Sakura remained behind a moment, dumbfounded.

----

The next few weeks were utterly quiet, and Sakura found herself by Eriol's side more and more as the days passed.

She had chalked it up to boredom at first, sitting alone in her room and crying over Syaoran had run out its welcome, and she realized she simply had no more tears to shed.

But nevertheless, seeking him out became a sort of ritual, and she found herself entranced by his many talents.

Whether she watched as he brought the blossoms in his garden into full bloom before her eyes, or listened as he played her an enchanted melody, life had become comforting and enjoyable, in spite of all the darkness from before.

One day, while she was observing with awe the strange new magics he wove in his practice room, she caught Nakuru giving her an odd look. Blushing, she returned her focus to the man in the arena, doing her best to pretend she hadn't seen it.

Later, passing through the dining room, her ears caught on Spinel's voice, purring from nearby.

"This is going rather well isn't it?" he asked to what Sakura assumed was the invisible Ruby Moon.

"Ah, its like a dream come true Suppi. How long we have waited for this..." she sighed.

"I know." The cat sighed contentedly.

Sakura crept around the staircase and peered at them, sitting together on the couch.

Nakuru's face was alight with happiness, and for once, even Spinel seemed to be mildly cheerful.

"Our master deserves a bit of happiness after all this time." Nakuru proclaimed.

Spinel nodded, then his face became saddened. "Too bad it won't last forever."

Nakuru frowned as well, turning serious. "I wish things didn't have to be this way, it must be torture for him..."

"Which is probably exactly what she wants." Spinel spat furiously.

Sakura, stunned, rushed away not wanting to eavesdrop any further.

So, his guardians thought she was torturing Eriol? That wasn't exactly fair! Sakura was still recovering after all, and even Eriol admitted to her on a regular basis that her emotions were in perfect working order and that she could take as much time as she needed to heal. And what did Spinel mean by it not lasting forever?

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts on the matter she didn't notice when a nearby door opened, and she crashed right into the subject of her thoughts.

"Oh! Sakura! I'm so sorry." Eriol apologized, helping her up from the ground. She shook her head as he brought her back up off the floor, blushing with embarrassment.

After insuring she was basically in order she grinned at him sheepishly, ready to apologize for not paying attention to her surroundings, when she noticed how haggard he looked.

"Eriol... are you ok?" she asked in concern, noting his disheveled hair and the faint rings under his eyes.

Eriol smiled and shook his head, "Nothing to worry about Sakura, I promise... I just haven't been sleeping well lately. A simple case of insomnia, nothing more. I was planning to remedy myself later on today."

Though the explanation seemed sound enough, Sakura continued to frown, remembering what she had heard only moments before. His appearance only seemed to solidify what his guardians had said.

"Eriol..." she began, propelled by guilt.

Eriol raised an eyebrow at the tone in her voice and waited patiently to find out where this was going.

After a while, she began again, "Eriol, I... I just wanted you to know... I really appreciate... all of this." she stammered, blushing furiously and staring determinately at her shoes.

Eriol's lips quirked briefly before softening into a tired smile. "You don't need to push yourself so hard Sakura" he replied.

Sakura looked up at him, eyes quivering. "But Eriol, I..."

He pressed a finger against her lips and shook his head, "Shhh, Sakura-san. There will be plenty of time for that when you are ready."

She lapsed into silence, staring at him in confusion.

Eriol sighed and dropped his hand. "Sakura, the last thing I will do is let you rush into something you are simply not ready for. You still need time to heal... trust me."

Sakura shook her head and started to say something, but Eriol cut her off again.

"Sakura, I have... a confession to make" he added quietly, and she maintained her silence. "I am... not as strong as you are. If I were to allow you to make me promises that you cannot yet keep... it would make you resentful, and that would destroy me." he said with a sad smile.

Sakura just stood there, amazed.

He patted her shoulder, "I promise, when you're really ready, I won't interrupt you. I'll know... because there will be something different, in your eyes... in your smile... something that will change everything I've ever known in an instant, long before the words ever escape your lips."

With that, he left her, and she wondered if maybe she had somehow done him an injustice in her thoughts... or lack of them. How could he be so... eloquent all of the time. If it were her, she was certain it would have driven her insane by now.

----

Later that evening, she was still thinking about what he said earlier... and wondered if there were something she could do to help with his insomnia. She did have the sleep card after all, it was the least she could do.

Grinning, she padded down the hallway to where she had seen Eriol retire before.

When she got to the large door, she found it slightly ajar. Frowning, she poked her head inside.

The room was decorated in dark blue wallpaper that was spotted with tiny white dots, so that it looked more like the night sky rather than the inside of a house. Sakura observed the mahogany dressers and tables with interest, lingering on the deep blue comforter that sported white moons in differing phases.

The sound of voices drew her attention to the fluttering curtains on the far end of the room, which separated her from what she assumed was a small outdoor patio.

She crept closer in curiosity.

"Ahaha..." a female voice laughed, the sound melodious... yet somehow also dark. "This is so rich, the most perfect revenge anyone could ask for. It's almost worth letting this go on longer, watching you suffer in this way."

Sakura's brow furrowed. It was a voice she did not know... but she dared not allow her presence to be noticed, so she waited and watched the silhouettes on their blue foreground.

There was silence from whomever the female was talking to, which only drew more laughter.

"Ahhh... but you know I simply can't let this go on forever. I am not a very patient woman, Eriol, and my thread doesn't lie to me. Her heart is wavering. If you wait much longer you will not get the answer you want."

"You mean the answer YOU want." Eriol retorted.

"Nonsense... you know that this is best for all parties involved." the female replied laughing.

A heavy sigh was the only response.

"I'll take that to mean that you agree." the voice said, delighted. "I shall take my leave then. See you soon dearie!"

And with that, the second shadow vanished.

The first shadow collapsed on itself, and alarm woke in Sakura's heart.

She dashed through the curtains to view a shocking sight, Eriol had collapsed into a kneeling position, his angry fists balled against his forehead as though he were in pain.

Sakura walked up slowly and kneeled beside him, laying her arm gently around his shoulders.

Eriol jumped, having been far too preoccupied to sense her presence. He looked positively horrible, his normally calm blue eyes were a raging sea of despair, and she realized that his situation was far worse than simple lack of sleep.

"Eriol..." she trailed worriedly, reaching out to him again.

"Sakura, please... just go" he begged, cringing away from her touch.

"But Eriol, I want to help..." Sakura replied. In that moment, she was more herself than she had been in a long time. Any questions she may have had vanished instantly the moment she'd seen the tears on his cheeks.

Eriol managed to gain control over himself. He pushed her hands away and shook his head, looking as though this entire situation was costing him all of his restraint. "I... I'm fine" he managed, looking like nothing more than a wounded puppy.

Sakura frowned uncertainly, but lowered her hands. "Are you sure?"

Eriol nodded and sighed, getting to his feet. "I just need some rest, honestly, I'll be fine" he insisted.

Sakura rose to her feet as well and crossed her arms, "Well, if you're sure..." he nodded

"...alright then... goodnight Eriol."

"Goodnight" he replied, then led her out of his room, shutting the door softly, but firmly behind her.

She sighed and retreated to her own room, thinking about the things she'd overheard.

----

**~Rozu**


	7. False Truths

Fate's Phoenix

Disclaimer: I love Card Captor Sakura, but sadly I do not own it. My use of it's characters is purely for fun. (Though if Clamp happens to read this and think it is brilliant... well that would be great too. XD) Anyway... I am poor, so no suing. Thank you. :)

Summary: Read within... I am not spoiling it for you. :3

Key:

- Dream State - , Flashback , ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

Pairings: Sakura/Eriol

----

The next morning, things did not seem to have gotten any better. Sakura awoke with the distinct sensation that Eriol had been lying to her the previous day which only concerned her further.

Then, of course, Nakuru burst into her guest-room.

"Sakura-san! It's horrible!" The guardian gushed, rushing to the bed and shaking the barely awake young woman rather violently.

"Aug... Nakuru, I'm getting dizzy." Sakura managed.

Nakuru stopped shaking her, and settled for pacing about the room. "Oh, what are we going to do..."

Sakura rubbed her aching head and stared murderously at the brunette. "What are you talking about?"

"Eriol has up and vanished!" Nakuru said in dispair, throwing her hands up. "He's not in his room or any of the other rooms, oh Sakura what are we going to do!"

Sakura frowned thoughtfully then got to her feet. "Don't you worry Nakuru... I'll use my magic to find him. He probably isn't far..."

Nakuru's eyes light up, "Really? You'd do that?"

Sakura smiled at the guardian's easy change of emotion. "Sure... what else are my powers for?"

Nakuru bounced around and applauded while Sakura got changed into regular clothing.

-----

Sakura shut the glass door behind herself and stared out into the expansive gardens that surrounded the mansion. Her magic was leading her outside. It was all very soothing, wandering through the flowering blossoms and trees as she searched for his aura with her own, and she was glad she'd convinced Nakuru to stay inside and wait for her to return... she needed the relaxation from the jarring wake-up call she'd been given.

After a few more minutes of searching, she found him by a riverbed, surrounded by tall sycamore trees.

"There you are." Sakura smiled, announcing her presence.

The young man sighed, "Figures... you tell someone you don't want to be bothered and they intervene anyway"

Sakura frowned and sat down beside him. "For all the promising you did last night... you sure don't sound fine to me" she observed.

Eriol turned to her, looking about the same as he had the previous evening. Sighing, he removed his glasses and cleaned them idly with his shirt.

"Sakura, there's something I should have told you... a long time ago" he began.

Sakura looked fiercely interested, "You know you can tell me anything, Eriol."

He replaced his glaces and gave her a wounded expression. "I... I'm afraid that you are going to hate me" he confessed.

Sakura half-grinned, "Oh come on... I don't think you could say anything _that_ bad" she teased.

Eriol took a deep breath and, eyes locked on the grass in front of him, began his tale.

----

"Once upon a time... there was a little boy who dreamed. He wasn't very old yet, and had no recourse to speech, but in his dreams words were unnecessary.

He had the same dream for years. A little girl, with short auburn hair... and bright, interested emerald eyes. She was an enigma to the little boy. He knew not her name... nor why he dreamt of her... yet there she was, dancing across his mind.

She chased a half a dozen lights across a grassy plain. As he grew older, the lights became spirits, and the spirits became cards.

He felt so close to that little girl... that there wasn't a nightmare in the world she couldn't chase away from his dreaming soul. Even after such nightmares seemed to be commonplace.

He came to understand that his nightmares were not as scary as he painted them. That they were merely warnings... an ancient spirit within himself, trying to get his message to the present.

And that little girl, became his strength, he counted on her to brighten the darkness of his nights. He didn't want any part of the darkness... but it was necessary... and he found he could tolerate it for as long as she continued to dance across his mind.

So young... that little boy, who already had massive amounts of potential to cast magicks that none so young had ever managed before.

One night, before bed, a fairy came to him. She told the little boy that he could have anything... anything in the whole wide world that he desired, if only he would, in return, cast his magic under her command.

So young... he couldn't understand the magnitude of such a decision... such a powerful agreement. Nor could he have known the true face of the fairy... or her dark plot to ensorcel him forever."

----

Eriol paused and observed Sakura's rapt expression for a moment before returning his eyes to the ground.

----  
"The boy was lost immediately, the witch's spell stealing away all of his emotions before he'd had the chance to develop them. He immediately regretted his wish, but could do nothing against the spell that chained his heart. He was powerless... and there was nothing that could be done.

Years passed, and the boy met the girl from his dreams. He was on a mission now, from the true source of what were once his nightmares... which he understood now to be his memories. His memories of a past life... of a goal that had to be reached before it was too late.

He dared hope that this meeting would bring about the realization of his wish... but it was not to be, for the little boy had long since lost the heart he'd planned to give to her... and there was another who was more than ready to take his place."

----

Eriol choked on this last sentance, so much regret... he suddenly found it difficult to continue, but Sakura remained oblivious to the story.

"Go on..." she prompted.

He glanced up at her, and called forth all of the power he had... to finish his tale.

-----

"The contract was broken, and the boy was free to feel at last. He relished his emotions, enjoying the feeling of hatred that broke through the chains that held him captive to the witch. He fled her influence, swearing never to allow her such power over him EVER again...

But the witch had other plans... and so many years later, when the boy became a man, she set them into motion.

So many years after the fact, she would grant the wish that had been so long ago forgotten by the man..."

----

"And now all that remains, is the hardest decision he has ever had to make. And he will let another make it for him." Eriol finished, looking at Sakura, his eyes burning with meaning.

Sakura felt his eyes burn into her own. She could see, in her minds eye, the players of his story... himself, herself...

She paused, striken.

"Sakura... I..." Eriol began sorrowfully, begging forgiveness from her expression.

"You... wished..." she stammered.

"I didn't know..." He begged.

Tears broke free from her shimering emerald eyes, ablaze with hatred. The young sorceress stood, fury pounding in her ears.

"YOU!" She bellowed furiously. "You... you killed..." she was shaking "it's all your fault" she marveled "All of it..."

"I'm so sorry..." he bowed his head, his body shaking.

Furious, her eyes narrowed, "Oh yeah... you're SO SORRY!" She screamed angrilly. He flinched.

"You know what I think of _you're sorry_?" She demanded, smacking him across the face with a righteous fury.

"YOU CAN GO TO HELL! _THAT'S_ what I think of _YOU'RE SORRY_!" She seethed, then stomped back across the garden, setting fire to everything in her path.

Eriol watched her leave him, in agony. He could feel his own emotions splintering inside him, tearing him apart.

"How about that, she made the right choice after all. Did I mention that you never cease to amaze me?" Fate cackled from beside him.

It was like a miracle. Suddenly, Eriol could not feel at all. A gray numbness spread over his entire body, and he smiled darkly, glancing indifferently now at the path of footprint shaped burn marks that led back into the mansion.

"As I knew she would" he replied, standing beside the beautiful young woman as though he belonged there.

"Let us go then, my love, where she will haunt you no more." Fate sang, and with that, the two of them were gone from the garden.

----

**~Rozu**


	8. Destiny's threads

Fate's Phoenix

Disclaimer: I love Card Captor Sakura, but sadly I do not own it. My use of it's characters is purely for fun. (Though if Clamp happens to read this and think it is brilliant... well that would be great too. XD) Anyway... I am poor, so no suing. Thank you. :)

Summary: Read within... I am not spoiling it for you. :3

Key:

- Dream State - , Flashback , ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

Pairings: Sakura/Eriol

----

"She... didn't..." Spinel replied, aghast.

"She did." Nakuru acknowledged, getting teary herself.

"How could she do that to him?" Spinel demanded.

"It's all my fault... I should have never sent her out there. How was I to know he was going to ask her today?" Nakuru cried.

Spinel rubbed his furry head with one paw and sighed. "Well... at least she made the right choice."

"And what makes you think that?" Nakuru demanded. "Eriol is GONE now. GONE... again! And this time we won't be able to guard him from himself. That damn Fate has up and stolen him away from us!"

Spinel shrugged, "It's what he wanted, in the end, you know that as well as I do."

"Damned love." Nakuru replied in annoyance.

Spinel stood and streched out on the couch arm, shaking out his fur then settling down to lick it into place. "Well, there's only one thing to do now."

"What's that?" Nakuru demanded.

Spinel stared at her in disinterest, "We must ready Sakura for the fight that is to come."

"You... don't really think..." Nakuru stammered.

"Oh, yes I do" he replied casually "There's no stopping it... not that there was a chance of it before, but at least we have Sakura on our side."

"You mean, rather than dead?" Nakuru asked.

"Not really... more like, rather than against us." Spinel corrected with meaning.

Nakuru blinked.

"Oh come on, people dead in the prime of their lives? Fate doesn't _really_ have that kind of power! It's all an illusion. She can cut those damned threads all she wants... but it's the people's actual decision that death is imminent anyway that turns them over to her. That's why she was able to slice through the legendary golden thread."

"Isn't... that the same as them being dead?" Nakuru asked.

"No... at least, not in this case. I'm almost positive that she didn't actually kill any of Sakura's friends, but rather, allowed them to think they were about to die... then offered them an, alternative."

Nakuru's eyes buldged. "So... that means..."

"She's got quite an army" Spinel finished.

"And more interestingly, Syaoran is alive." Nakuru added to show she wasn't stupid.

"Quite." Spinel agreed.

"You don't really think Syaoran would have accepted Fate's offer?" Nakuru asked curiously.

Spinel shrugged, "Eriol is the only one alive in this day an age who knows her power. She probably appeared to them as she did that first time to Eriol. Innocent, and benevolent. She probably made it sound like Syaoran would be joining Sakura in no time if he accepted her help."

"Oh, shit." Nakuru shivered.

"Yeah..." Spinel said, frowning.

"We've got a lot of training to do then..." Nakuru pondered.

----

Sakura was in her bed sobbing uncontrollably when her door flew inward. Surprized, she jumped up, but simply wasn't capable of stalling as Nakuru, now transformed into Ruby Moon, came in and lifted her out of bed, flying with her down the stairs and to the training room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura demanded.

"Saving your life." Ruby repied coldly, dumping her on the floor and locking the door behind her.

Sakura got to her feet, rubbing her side where she'd been dropped. Luckily the floor was made of a bouncy, indestructible material.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked in annoyance, she'd expected to be allowed at least the next twenty-four hours for her tantrum to be over, as would be Eriol's own standard of fairness.

"Look missy, you've gone and done the most horrible thing imaginable... and now that Eriol is gone, I've got no choice but to make you wake up and smell reality." Ruby replied harshly.

Sakura was taken aback at this new, very angry, guardian. She turned at the sound of the beating of wings to see Spinel Sun, also fully transformed, fluttering into the chamber from a pet-door above.

"I... I don't know what you are talking about." Sakura stammered, uncomprehending.

"Then understand this," Ruby said, shoving herself right in Sakura's face. "Fate is a cruel mistress... and thanks to YOU she's now got her grimy threads all over Eriol's heart again."

Sakura just looked more confused.

"Ruby..." Rumbled the voice of the great cat. "Maybe we should explain this to her... if we hope to get anywhere at all."

Furious, the guardian hmphed and crossed her arms, settling herself cross legged on the floor. "Fine, you explain it then, I don't have any patience right now."

Sakura turned the the dark-violet furred panther as it pawed it's way to her side, taking a seat beside her.

"You see... long ago, in an age of gods and goddesses, before the time of clow... there was once a goddess named Destiny, who was responsible for controlling the lives of all mortals. She weaved their lives on an infinate loom, the colors of her tapestry could be both fantastic, or horrific, depending on what she foresaw. Hers was the only perfect vision that has ever been seen, and, for a time the people accepted that whatever fate was given to them, that was what Destiny had already forseen.

Then, from the miriad of faces she weaved, there shined forth the light of a young girl whose heart was so pure it outshone all other men in existance. In contrast, a young boy was also woven into the tapestry... whose heart was black with the weight of humanities misdeads.

The young girl, in the course of her life, learned of the boy, and wished with all of her heart that she might someday be able to break the neverending darkness that bound his heart from joy.

Such was the sorrow that Destiny foresaw, that she cried upon her loom, from which was born the legendary thread of gold. With this new thread, Destiny broke her own rules, winding this thread of true love into their lives. When it was time for their lives to end, Destiny threw down her tapestry and refused to finish their tale. Her threads eventually turned to dust from misuse, and for a long time there was chaos in the land.

Then Clow came forth, with his power of contract magic, sealing away the darkest powers of the Earth into useful spirits that would answer to his call, and plague the world no further with their antics. During his life, he met a young woman who fell in love with him. She had known of this legend of the golden thread, and had hoped furvently that her own thread would be of such a strong material that it would ensnare Clow's heart for all of time.

For a time, she was the world to him... then he found the true light in his life and left her. Consumed with dispair, she hunted for the ancient threads of power, so dark with jealousy that she could no longer command reason.

Once under her influence, the threads were revived anew with a darker sort of power than they had had before. With them in her hands, she wrought havoc upon Clow's life, reintroducing herself as Fate, and demanding that he should hand his heart over to her, or she would use her new powers to tear the world asunder.

Clow ignored her, and so she was forced to make good with her threat, sending enemies into Clow's path that would not have been able to find him otherwise. Truly, she had a frightening power at her call. At last, Clow did the only thing he could... he split his spirit in half, for he had seen a future... the future of your existance... and felt that if he didn't send his knowledge along you might never follow the path into the vision he had seen."

Sakura sat horrified, imagining the nightmare that this woman must have been in her time.

Spinel frowned, "Sakura... she has control over Eriol now... thanks to you. That is what Ruby was trying to say earlier... though not in so many friendly words" he added sadly.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed, confused. "Why would she want Eriol...?" she asked.

"Because Eriol is Clow... at least, re-incarnated, and since she couldn't have Clow..."

Sakura paled, "Oh..." and then she gasped. "Oh no... and I told him..."

"To go to hell? Yeah... I heard you." Ruby Moon slid in cruelly.

"But... I didn't... he... I..." Sakura was fighting against feeling guilty as best she could. "He's the one that...!"

"Sakura... he didn't do anything. He was only a boy... an innocent boy who wished for nothing more than for a certain little girl to bring light into his life." Spinel interrupted.

"Then Fate..."

"Yes, Fate is the one that stole Syaoran from you." Ruby said, sighing.

Sakura began to cry. "What have I done?" she whispered.

"Exactly what Eriol wanted you to do." Spinel reassured, purring.

She simply stared at him, "But Spinel... what can I possibly do now?"

----

**Story time part 2. O.o**

**~Rozu**


	9. The Dark Prince

Fate's Phoenix

Disclaimer: I love Card Captor Sakura, but sadly I do not own it. My use of it's characters is purely for fun. (Though if Clamp happens to read this and think it is brilliant... well that would be great too. XD) Anyway... I am poor, so no suing. Thank you. :)

Summary: Read within... I am not spoiling it for you. :3

Key:

- Dream State - , Flashback , ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

Pairings: Sakura/Eriol

----

Sakura crawled away as fast as she could from the great electrical monster that was chasing her. "This isn't working!" She screamed hysterically, throwing herself into the air as it slammed into the indestructible ground below her.

"Stop trying to summon your cards the old way. How many times do I have to tell you?" Ruby Moon snapped.

To fake Eriol's infinite ability to use whatever magicks he had learned, Ruby and Spinel had coached Sakura into absorbing her star wand and cards so that she would not have to release the wand nor the cards each and every time she wanted to use them.

Sakura, however, was having trouble calling up the cards that were now literally a part of her, far too distracted by the thing that was trying to electrocute her.

"Sakura, concentrate." Thrummed Spinel from a safe distance.

"Concentrate, right." She breathed in and closed her eyes, imagining the old days when she would draw out her cards and they would spin in the air before her. Suddenly, she saw the images of the fly card and the jump card, spinning in mid-air, and she understood. Eyes open, she summoned her magic, feeling it envelop her. She crossed her hands, pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands straight out from her body, then she threw her hands outward. Obediently a pair of white angels wings appeared, both on her back and on the heels of both of her shoes.

"That's it!" Spinel said approvingly as the young woman shot up from the ground, barely missing the monster again. She then hovered in mid-air with her wings, judging the path of the electrical beast.

She summoned the lightning card in her mind, and brought her hands up to her chest again. This time, her fingers began to spark with electrical energy before she pointed them at the charging monster. Lightning erupted from her fingertips and charged into the monster that was rapidly bearing down on her. In midair the two currents collided, sending the other monster crashing back to the ground.

She waved a single hand at it, and a shadow enveloped the creature, suffocating it's charge and snuffing it out.

"Yay! You did it Sakura!" Ruby Moon cheered.

Sakura fluttered back down to the ground and allowed her wings to fade away. "Not nearly as hard as I was making it."

"You have a faster summoning time... which is what we were hoping for." Spinel observed.

Sakura sighed and stared half-heartedly at the floor. "Yeah, that's just great."

Ruby Moon frowned and joined the young woman on the battle room floor. "What's the matter Sakura?"

"It's just... I don't really understand why I'm doing this." Sakura confessed.

"Sakura... this is necessary if you want to stand a chance at defeating Eriol." Spinel replied.

She glanced up at the panther, stricken. "But... but what if I don't _want_ to defeat him, Spinel?"

"Sakura, there is no other choice." Spinel said sadly. "If you do not defeat him, be certain that he WILL defeat you. There is no compromise. Fate's hold over someone's heart is a strong one."

"There has to be another way... Eriol's the only really human friend I have left." Sakura frowned.

Ruby looked thoughtful then her eyes lit up, "Well... you _did_ find another way to seal the void card without giving up your most precious feeling. Perhaps you _can_ find another way!" she suggested.

Sakura blinked, "You really think so?"

"Ruby has a point... and Clow _did_ forsee you to be the one who could change everything... maybe things are not as they appear." Spinel nodded.

"Maybe... if we brainstormed on Fate's powers... we could find a weak point?" Nakuru suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Sakura put in.

"Alright... well, from what we know from the time she first stole Eriol's heart... her power is not even close to that which the goddess Destiny had. Really, her powers seem to be grounded in mostly illusions. She makes her victims think that something is true, when it otherwise might not be, and subsequently they are usually rather easy to fool."

"You mean... she doesn't really control people's lives?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It doesn't seem so. From what I've read in Eriol's library... Destiny's power of true sight... was largely driven by the general belief that the gods controlled everything. It's as though she had her powers, because people BELIEVED she did." Spinel said educationally. "Which runs right along with my theory that Fate's powers are only illusions. After all, ever since the dark ages, after which Destiny had thrown down her loom, the general faith in heavenly power waned significantly, stripping the gods of their abilities until they all but ceased to exist entirely.

Even now, in this day and age, though the power of faith has risen again, the differing beliefs and viewpoints keep it from getting out of hand. Life simply goes on, led by the will of the people rather than a deity... a hundred paths to take, powered by the decisions one makes in their lives.

And so Fate's illusions are a sort of, weaker version of the same power. She doesn't have faith on her side, as Destiny once had... so she must show others the illusions FIRST, before they believe. And once they believe... she has them completely." Spinel informed them.

Sakura chewed on this new information, "So maybe... all I have to do is make him see the illusion?"

"Perhaps." Spinel agreed.

"But how would I even know _what_ illusion she is showing him?" Sakura asked.

Ruby Moon grimaced, "I have an idea..." she trailed darkly.

"Oh? Do tell us." Spinel purred.

Ruby looked uncertain for a moment, gazing from Spinel's nonchalant stare to Sakura's innocent and concerned one.

"Maybe I shouldn't..." she retracted.

"Oh please Ruby-san! If you think you know something, you need to tell me!" Sakura begged.

Ruby Moon sighed and moved to kneel before the cardmistress, taking both of her hands in her own. Sakura stared curiously into the guardian's eyes, wondering where this was going.

"Sakura... if, hypothetically speaking, you had to choose between... say... saving Eriol or... bringing Syaoran back, which would you choose?" Ruby asked seriously.

Sakura was stunned, and Spinel leapt to his feet. "Ruby!"

The human-like guardian released one of Sakura's and held it up to silence the cat. "Sakura?" she prompted gently.

Sakura averted her gaze from Ruby Moon's, her brow furrowing. "Ruby... exactly how, hypothetical, is this question?"

"Ruby..." Spinel warned.

"For now, purely hypothetical." The guardian replied smoothly.

"You really do know something I don't know... don't you." Sakura replied, her voice shaking.

"You see?" Ruby interrupted, causing Sakura to look back up. The guardian smiled gently, releasing Sakura's other hand and sitting back to give her more space. "It wouldn't be very difficult, would it?"

Sakura didn't answer for a moment, then nodded. "So if it were me... she might have used... Syaoran... as a temptation." she said with distaste.

"And for Eriol?" Ruby pressed.

Sakura thought hard, trying to imagine what Eriol's weakness might have been. Then, abruptly, she wished she hadn't.

Spinel sighed at the terrified expression on Sakura's face.

"It... it really is that... isn't it?" Sakura shook, tears forming in her eyes.

"Amazing how just one question can so easily torture the minds of three seperate individuals." Ruby agreed.

"Ah, I think Ruby _meant_ to say two seperate individuals." Spinel interrupted in alarm, pouncing forward to scratch the guardian in her arm.

"Oww!" Ruby growled, glaring at the cat.

Sakura might have been an airhead once upon a time... but even now, the clues were all too easy to piece together on her own.

_"Fate's powers are merely illusion..."_

_"If, after the party is over, you wish never to see me again, be certain that you won't."_

Fate had been torturing him since the moment Sakura had arrived...

_"That little boy made a wish, Sakura-san... but never once did he regret the loss of it."  
_

For so long... she had haunted his dreams... and he had simply let her go.

_"I didn't know..."_

She'd thought it was a pathetic excuse, but now she understood it's magnitude. He really_ hadn't _known... he had only been a child.

His face flashed before her eyes... and then another's.

Syaoran...

She wondered vaguely if she was feeling even one tenth of the aggravation that Eriol must have felt, loving someone whom he thought could not return that love for as many years as it had been... while she sat here, now, tearing herself apart trying to figure out which one of them she loved more.

"Not so hypothetical as you would have me believe..." Sakura managed quietly, lost in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san... but I thought you had the most right to know of anyone." Ruby apologized.

Sakura nodded, and got to her feet, looking for a moment as though Fate had somehow gotten her as well. Her blank expression frightened the other two.

"You shouldn't have said anything." Spinel growled.

Ruby shrugged sadly, "In the end... it was to be her choice anyway. I think Eriol would have preferred she know it now, rather than in the middle of battle when it would distract her and possibly cause her death."

Sakura shook her head and sighed, "It's ok, Spinel... I just need some time alone to sort things out."

The great cat nodded sorrowfully, "We understand."

----

(Fate's Lair)

In a realm that existed between both time and space, the dark mage walked along the onyx floors, heading towards a young man wearing a dark green outfit.

"You really _are_ here then... well, this is rich." Eriol muttered, staring at the youth with mild interest.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed, but there was no heat behind the action. "Rich indeed." he replied.

The dark-haired male took a stance beside the brunet. "Perhaps now I can get a few questions answered..."

"Oh? I never thought you to be the curious type." Syaoran replied, refusing to meet Eriol's gaze.

"You would normally be right, but in your case... nothing seems to make sense." Eriol shrugged.

"Is that so?" Syaoran smirked. "I would have said the same about you."

Eriol smiled his old, benign, smile. "Your powers of observation astound me." he replied honestly, though he did not actually feel surprised.

Syaoran shrugged, "It's amazing how clear things are when emotion can't get in the way."

Eriol's smile shifted, "About that... why _are_ you here?"

"The same as you, I'd guess." Syaoran replied.

"I'd have to disagree on that." Eriol returned smoothly.

"Oh?" Syaoran turned to Eriol at last, meeting the other's gaze. "And I suppose Fate _didn't_ threaten you with Sakura's life?"

Eriol's smile was sad, "Ah, I thought it might be that. But you see, even with a single question, there are always multiple answers."

"Judging by the fact that you're here and Sakura's not, I'd imagine you chose the same way I did." Syaoran retorted.

Eriol shook his head, "I'm afraid, my dear boy, that therein lies all the difference in the world. For I let Sakura decide... rather than choosing myself."

Syaoran's eyebrows lifted on his brow, and for a moment a spark of emotion flared clear in his chocolate eyes. "Sakura...!" he stammered in disbelief, letting that sink in. Then, his shock turned to realization, and the spark faded, his eyes filled with cold disinterest. "That must have been tricky, even for you." he observed darkly.

Eriol shrugged, "It wasn't as hard as you might think. Though, if I could feel right now, I would be the first to agree with you." he sighed. "It's amazing... I've only been without my emotions for an hour or so, but I already miss them."

Syaoran lapsed into silence, taking in this information and turning it over in his mind.

"I would wish that she hadn't said anything... that she had remained entirely oblivious to the truth and loyal to you, but I would have been lying to myself." Eriol confessed, gaining Syaoran's interest again.

He stared ahead, a faint smile upon his lips as he recalled the last few days, "But my guardians thought they knew better... they've lived with my despair for so long, I should have known they would interfere when it seemed I finally had the chance to break free of the darkness." he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then turned back to Syaroan who was simply staring at him as though he'd become a statue.

"I was only trying to help her back into the light... but her heart started to waver... I couldn't waste any more time." Eriol finished.

Syaoran's eyes stared blankly into Eriol's, and the mage could see the dark threads of illusion flickering into reality.

"You..." Syaoran stammered, feeling sick. "You really love her... don't you" it wasn't a question.

"I am sorry, Syaoran-kun." Eriol bowed his head.

Tears formed in the brown eyes of his counterpart... and Eriol watched as the flames of truth devoured him, severing the threads from their hold.

Syaoran nearly collapsed, his clothing blazing into the bright green that they had originally been. Sharply, he stared into Eriol's eyes, new realization entering his eyes. "You planned... all of this." he whispered in wonder.

Eriol smiled sadly and slid into a fighting stance. He traced his right hand fluidly through the air, a blade of pure ice forming in it's wake. Eriol grasped it at it's hilt and beckoned Syaoran with his free hand. "I've spent quite a lot of time mastering myself against Fate's hold" he explained quietly, "and although she will certainly notice what has happened here eventually... it will be far too late for her to stop it."

Syaoran reached back to draw his weapon, the five-force sword magically appearing in his own hand from what had looked like an ornate bit of yarn.

"This story must end... before it is too late." Eriol said coldly, eyes serious. "You must kill me now, so that things have a chance to go back to normal."

Syaoran's brown eyes were focused on Eriol, and the young man swung his sword once in warning. Eriol relaxed his own stance and prepared to surrender himself.

Then, to his mild discomfort, Syaoran returned the sword to its hidden form and tucked it away, crossing his arms. "I'm not going to kill you Eriol." he said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fool!" Eriol growled. "Why would you refuse me?" he demanded.

Syaoran's smile was sad, but resigned. "Because Sakura has the right to choose" he replied simply.

Eriol's eyes narrowed, "And when Fate comes and steals away what is left of my sanity because I set you free? Syaoran... I don't think you comprehend the magnitude of your decision" he warned.

"I think you're a coward." Syaoran replied. "You would rather run away from your problems than face them... and that is why Fate has such a strong hold over you."

Eriol said nothing, allowing his sword to fade away.

Syaoran sighed, "It is because I appreciate what you have done for me that leads me to this decision" he confessed. "You're heart is so clouded in darkness that you have nearly lost yourself completely. Sakura can save you, Eriol... and even though it means she cannot see me the same way... I think you need her far more than I do."

Eriol showed no reaction to Syaoran's words, his aura as cold as ice. "How noble of you."

Syaoran grinned, "Now, if you'll excuse me... there are some things that need to be done."

Eriol shrugged, but Syaoran didn't miss the dark grin that crossed his features. "You are so sure of yourself..." he marveled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Yeah... I guess that makes me better than you after all." Syaoran replied before dashing off.

----

**O.o Ignore the religious-ish wierdness. It's just a story! *ducks flamers***

**~Rozu**


	10. The Princess of Light

Fate's Phoenix

Disclaimer: I love Card Captor Sakura, but sadly I do not own it. My use of it's characters is purely for fun. (Though if Clamp happens to read this and think it is brilliant... well that would be great too. XD) Anyway... I am poor, so no suing. Thank you. :)

Summary: Read within... I am not spoiling it for you. :3

Key:

- Dream State - , Flashback , ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

Pairings: Sakura/Eriol

----

The day came at last when Ruby Moon and Spinel felt that Sakura could wait no longer to enter Fate's realm, or else she would loose her opportunity to save Eriol entirely.

Sakura stood before the powerful old tree where The Return card had once haunted, dragging her into the past where she was able to meet with the young Clow Reed for the very first time. It would take all of her power and concentration, as well as the old tree's and both Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun combined to teleport her into Fate's dimension, since it was certain that the barrier would not be so easy to break.

Sakura took a deep breath and spread out her arms before her, summoning up all of the magic within her. The action called into being the golden sealing circle of the stars. The Earth seemed to fall away from her entirely, though Ruby, Spinel, and the Tree remained in view, each surrounded in a powerful aura.

"Spirit of the Earth... lend me your strength." Sakura beckoned, drawing in the Tree's energy, causing the circle beneath her to glow brighter.

"Open the door to Fate, so that free will may walk through her corridors and end the slavery of mankind's future." Sakura invented, power surging forth from her body to fall in a wave of energy to the circle beneath her feet.

Ruby and Spinel closed their eyes in concentration, and then their energy met that of Sakura's and the Tree, feeding into the sealing circle.

Slowly, as if answering the call of power, the circle seemed to shift, gold lettering flashing bright, then dim. The sun and moon collided into the star, and from the emptiness sprang forth a pathway which then spread outward to the edges of the circle. The pathway was dark, and it was difficult to see where it lead, but it was clear to Sakura that this was the door she had requested. Wishing she still had a physical staff to clutch in her nervousness, she descended the stairway that appeared, her fists clenched tightly. Once she was no longer visible, Ruby and Spinel released their energy, and the pathway closed.

Now, it was all up to the card mistress.

----

The sorceress' pink boots clacked against the invisible floor. There was nothing but empty darkness as far as she could see, not even the use of The Light card helped in the slightest. The gentle glow around her body did help to calm her spirit though... this place was creepy, and the fact there seemed to be no way to know whether or not she was even going the right direction was unsettling at best.

After a while of walking into what seemed to be an endless abyss, Sakura sensed something. Both excited to have at last discovered something corporeal, and also frightened of what was lurking out of sight, Sakura pressed onward in the direction she'd felt the energy.

It didn't take long before she found herself suddenly thrust into an alternate dimension. It took her a moment to get back onto her feet and dust herself off before she was ready to face the current situation.

Once she did look around however, she immediately wished she hadn't. The sight before her was horrific, the room she'd walked into was filled entirely with statues... and not just any statues. She bit back the scream surfacing in her throat at the frightened expressions of the townspeople she'd come to know and love back home in Tomoeda.

Her father, Mrs. Daidouji... Tomoyo, her older brother... everyone. Here they all were, after all of these years... frozen in the terror of the moment that had taken all of them away from her.

In that moment, she could have sworn that the darkness had consumed her. She forgot entirely what she had come for... all that she knew was staring her right in the face. She'd failed... failed so miserably to protect the ones she loved. What could she possibly do now to change any of it? The war was over... the bad guys had won.

She'd been so blind. Too blind to accept defeat. Against all odds she had believed there was still a chance, still a glimmer of hope. But now she knew... it was over, it had been over before she'd even begun.

"Depressing, isn't it?" a sympathetic voice stirred Sakura slightly from her emotional coma. Emerald eyes, filled with tears, turned to stare uncomprehending at its source.

A beautiful young woman with long flowing black hair had appeared out of nowhere to Sakura's right. She was staring at the statues in a detached sort of way, her long fingers arched delicately against her chin as she pondered them.

Sakura struggled to come up with a name for the person beside her... not that she knew the woman, but she did know that she had come here to defeat someone... or ... had she? It was hard to set her mind back in order.

The enchantress turned to look at Sakura. Her golden eyes were curious, thoughtful... not at all as vindictive or evil as Sakura was expecting. To return the glance was soothing... relaxing even. Sakura felt her troubles melt away.

The dark-haired woman smiled softly, stepping closer to the auburn-haired young woman. "You seem like an intelligent young person," She commented serenely. "Tell me something, oh mistress of the cards. All of the pain you have endured... and the suffering, wouldn't it be so much easier if you could just, make it go away?"

Sakura shivered, though she could not explain why. Involuntarily, she turned to look at the statues again, mesmerized. End the pain? Was that even possible? It seemed so endless... for all of them.

"How?" Sakura replied sadly, though she could not exactly call up the emotion. Something about the presence of this other person made it difficult for her to worry about anything at all. She had a pervading aura of peace and tranquility that was impossible to fight.

Fate chuckled quietly and waved a long-fingered hand towards the statues. "They are all connected to you, my dear. You are the thread that binds them all together. To keep them apart from you, who are the center of all things, would be like trying to take destiny out of the hands of fate. Yet, I am keeping them from you... in a sense... and you have come to sever my threads, whatever chaos might then ensue."

Even now, having a full confession from the woman that she was in fact the person Sakura suspected... and that she had done so many terrible things... Sakura could not hate her, she could not even be angry with her. Everything seemed to make perfect sence when Fate said it... like all of Sakura's concerns had only been minor misunderstandings, and that if she allowed herself to be guided by faith everything would be right again, as it had always been.

"I don't understand." Sakura replied honestly. If it was impossible to keep her friends away from her... then how was Fate doing it? And why? And then, if it wasn't impossible to sever the ties of friendship then was it therefore also not impossible to win this fight against destiny?

"It is really quite simple. I can undo everything. You can return to the days when life was safe, and beautiful, and easy. The days when your friends and family walked among you and love was abundant."

Fate painted such a lovely picture... Sakura could even imagine it. Things would be normal again, relatively anyway... Touya would tease her about things... Yukito would scold him. Yue and Kero would be at her side in times of danger. Tomoyo would have a new costume ready for every occasion and Meilin would roll her red eyes...

and Syaoran...

Sakura shook slightly as his image swam before her eyes. Smiling, laughing... serious, protective. She had loved and trusted him for so long... how could she even dream of leaving him for anyone else after all they had been through together?

Fate's cool fingers slid over the young sorceress' shoulders, massaging them lightly. Coyly, she whispered into Sakura's ear, "It is so hard to be alone... take it from one who knows, young one."

Sakura could only nod weakly.

The enchantress smiled, "All of this, I can do... and you need only do me one small, insignificant favor in return."

Sakura's emerald eyes shimmered slightly. "What do you want?" she nearly begged.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa"

The moment burst from her vision immediately, all of her emotions returning to her at once... despair, love, anger...

"All you have to do, is leave him with me. Forget him, release all of your memories and feelings towards him. He is so unimportant in your life... surely, you can do me this one, small favor?" Fate purred.

Sakura tore herself away from the woman's claws, whipping around to face her, fury evident on her features. "How dare you manipulate me!" She shouted in frustration.

Fate narrowed her eyes, "I was _trying_ to keep things civil..."

"Liar... you were trying to trick me!" Sakura insisted.

Fate's lips quirked slightly, "Poor little sorceress... so lost in your emotions. Can you even see the truth?"

"Can _you_ even tell the truth?" Sakura retorted, not about to let her guard down again.

This provoked a different response, the enchantress smiled devilishly, spreading her arms out in a shrug. "My dear clueless one... all that I say _is_ the truth _because_ I have said it!"

Sakura looked unconvinced, glowering at her. "Whatever you believe. I, however, know differently! You distort the truth with your powers. You _change_ things so that they turn out in your favor. Nothing happens that you do not plan carefully, except maybe for my being here in your realm. My mere existence threatens yours, as Clow once foretold. All that you have done is unforgivable... that you would even think I could consider _compromising_ with you is outrageous!"

Though she spoke with confidence, Sakura secretly was still a bit sketchy on these facts. Ruby and Spinel had told her all about Clow's visions of her and the amazing powers she held, and while it had amazed Sakura to find out that this was the reason she had inherited the cards... she continued to have her doubts. What if Clow had been wrong? What if she _wasn't_ the chosen one, or whatever... this could end so badly...

She felt better when her opponents features contorted in frustration. So it _was_ true!

Fate managed to recover, after only a second's grimace, smiling darkly. "You think you know everything... don't you? Tell me something, oh mistress of the cards... why should it be that you get to have everything you want, and I cannot? All of the universe bows to your whim, without even the slightest effort of your consciousness... yet I who have had to practice, work and climb my way to where I am cannot be allowed to have even the smallest bit of happiness!"

Happiness? What the hell was Fate talking about?

Fate's smile was gone, in it's place all of the rage of centuries of neglect and rejection burning around her in an aura of hatred. Sakura staggered back in fear of it.

"He loved me FIRST!" Fate raged, "You will not take him away from me! Not now, not ever!" Her hands flew forward, and from the tips of her nails burst forth a thousand threads. They lanced towards Sakura in a deadly arc... there was no time for reaction...

_SLICE_

The threads fell out of the air in pieces as a young man clad in green appeared suddenly between the two women. He took a protective stance in front of Sakura, his sharp and deadly weapon held close to his body, ready to deflect more of the strings if necessary.

"YOU!" The witch cried in surprize and anger, summoning more threads. "How did _you _escape?"

The brunet shrugged and waved a finger at her, grinning. "Why the hell would I tell you?"

The threads came down unforgivingly on the young chinese male, but this time a torrent of flames fanned out and torched the threads before they got anywhere near his chocolate hair.

Syaoran glanced backward fleetingly, his eyes meeting those of the young woman who had just helped him out. Grinning sheepishly, he shook his head. "Get out of here" he ordered, smile fading. "I'll hold her off."

"NO!" Sakura cried, stepping closer. "I won't let you die for me!"

Syaoran sighed, then glared at her fiercely, stopping her in mid-step. "Go" he commanded regally, then as an afterthought, added kindly "I'll be fine, I promise."

Sakura felt torn... should she run, like a coward and let Syaoran risk himself for her, again?

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Syaoran bellowed, leaping out of his stance into the air, his sword blazing in a deadly arc as it severed dozens more of the threads Fate was sending out.

Sakura ran obediently, dodging through the statues as the sounds of battle faded behind her.

----

As she continued, she found herself less and less willing to run. How could she have just left Syaoran behind like that? And how dare he ask her to do it... especially after everything that had happened...

Sakura collapsed at the edge of the group... her emotions overwhelming her again. How could anyone ask her to fight this battle... there was so much at stake... an impossible choice... and could she save all of her friends against all odds? She just didn't know...

"Your destiny is at hand."

Sakura froze, the voice that had once been her salvation... that which had helped her to go on when everything else had seemed lost. To hear him speak so coldly... so indifferently toward her after everything that had happened drove a knife right through her heart. And yet, she knew she deserved it... after all, the last thing she had said to him had been so spiteful and unfeeling that it had forced him into this nightmare in the first place.

He was an enigma, standing in the nothing of the realm as comfortably as if he were standing in his own living room, leaning boredly against the hilt of a long-bladed katana.

Sakura could only stare at him as he shifted, lifting the sword from beside him to point it directly at her. His blue eyes were dim, empty of all that had made him the person she loved... empty of hope, empty of everything.

"Tonight, the world will change. For better or for worse... deny your future, or accept it... the following are unchangable constants: one of us will die on this battlefield, and the rest shall be history."

The dark prophesy hung in the air between them like a poison. It was just as Ruby and Spinel had said...

Sakura felt rebellious, and for the first time that evening, brave. She got to her feet, planting them squarely beneath her, and stared him down. "You are wrong." She declared in response.

Eriol shook his head and took a fighting stance, "I am many things, Sakura Kinomoto... but wrong is, unfortunately, not one of them. I have Seen what will follow here... both good and bad. While neither ending is pretty... one is certain to occur."

Sakura felt her resolve weaken, but bit back her indecision and challenged him. "I refuse to believe it."

"Believe what you will... but know this, if you do not fight me, I _will _**KILL** you." Eriol emphasized darkly.

Sakura looked at him as though he'd grown a second head. It was so unreal to see him behave this way... it was like he was a different person entirely. This was not the Eriol she knew... not in any sense of the idea. He had been aloof and beguiling as a youth... ever kind and helpful. And for the last few weeks he'd been something else entirely... understanding, patient, trusting. Sakura recalled what his guardians had warned her of... that he would not be himself... so far under Fate's control that he would be unrecognizable...

They were right... he was a monster.

Yet... in spite of everything... she could not summon the will to fight him. Seeing him like this only solidified her resolve...

_'If he is in there anywhere... even in the slightest... he will not kill me. He can't...'_ She thought, studying him. _'And I would never hurt him... because to do so would feel like hurting myself.'_

Suddenly, her attention was caught by a change in his aura. She watched closely, interested, until she recognized the same change in her own.

What was happening?

"Kill her!" Shrieked Fate, having flown over the statues to join them at last.

Sakura had barely enough time to react...

The battle had begun.

----

**Rozu**


	11. The beginning of the end

Fate's Phoenix

Disclaimer: I love Card Captor Sakura, but sadly I do not own it. My use of it's characters is purely for fun. (Though if Clamp happens to read this and think it is brilliant... well that would be great too. XD) Anyway... I am poor, so no suing. Thank you. :)

Summary: Read within... I am not spoiling it for you. :3

Key:

- Dream State - , Flashback , ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

Pairings: Sakura/Eriol

----

Sakura whizzed through the air as the elements chased after her. A tidal wave on one side, a spiral of flame on the other. She deflected an oncoming lightning attack mere seconds before it hit her, diving down through a barrage of stones as though dancing in the air.

The Fly had given her the wings to get off the ground the second Eriol had started his endless tirade of magic. It seemed effortless, a single person with the ability to command the powers of the cosmos. He barely moved at all, save to get better vantage points on her constantly moving figure, assaulting her with long-range magics that were far more frightening now than they had been in training.

The dark mage was ruthless, moving nimbly around the area as he threw one thing after another at the girl who flew aloft. She was lucky that The Fly was one of her oldest and most trustworthy cards... or else she might have been done for a long time ago. This was entirely unlike the judgment that Yue bestowed upon her... where he had been attacking her from a close proximity with his limited powers. Even if Sakura wanted to fight back, Eriol was too quick to even get close enough for an attack.

Fast, strong, and deadly, the earth itself spiked upward around her in an attempt to unseat her while the wind blew insistently against her airborne form. Sakura barely shielded herself in time as a storm of flaming meteorites suddenly burst down upon her from above.

So many magics that she had never seen before... beams of destructive light lancing outwards from his fingertips, dark creatures of the elements bursting forth from her surroundings.

How could anyone believe she might have won?

Shaking her head, she reprimanded herself. 'No... I can't give up. There has to be a way.'

Sakura called out The Mirror and The Illusion, she'd need a distraction for what she was planning next.

'I have to get him to see the truth... somehow. And in order to get his attention, I have to get close...'

The Sakura clones sped outwards in separate directions, casting spells and commanding their own elements at Sakura's command.

Eriol, not appearing to be too concerned about the sudden multiplication of Sakura, continued his assault on each of the clones.

The Illusion's copies kept getting sliced and destroyed... yet at the same time the card's power allowed it to produce more and more duplicates in response. Each of these copies were perfect look-a-likes, and even were capable of casting spells, though clearly illusory, they were convincing enough until Eriol's own spells bypassed them entirely.

The Mirror had a different approach, it acted exactly as the real Sakura might (it had much practice with this), and dove about in the air in a perfect imitation of what the real Sakura had actually been doing moments before. Though it couldn't call the cards to help it, it was skilled enough at evasion to be believable.

The real Sakura was nowhere to be found, though Eriol tried to sort out the fakes, they all seemed to be exuding the same magical aura, which made sense, as the cards were all in tune to her own power. Nonetheless, he threw as much as he could at them, hardly breaking a sweat as his magic poured out.

"TIME!" Sakura's voice shouted, suddenly from nearby. Before Eriol could react, everything froze, including himself in mid-cast. Thoroughly impressed at how much power she had to be using to freeze_ him_ he waited patiently as she drifted down in her own time-free bubble to come level with him.

She smiled serenely into his cold stare, unaffected, and reached forward with her index finger to touch his forehead.

Everything went white.

----

Groggily, the dark mage awoke in a strange area, surrounded by wildflowers and cherry blossom trees. Unsteadily, he managed to get himself up from the ground, deciding that he must be within a dream, being forced upon him by Sakura and The Dream card. He smiled, then checked himself...

He... could feel? He wondered curiously on the topic, reveling in his emotions with pleasure. It was then he took the time to notice his clothing... he was wearing black from head to toe, instead of his usual dark blues. His flowing robes were stream lined with gold, giving him a very dark and evil appearance. This must have been the effect of his lack of emotions on his clothing... and yet he could feel... so why hadn't they changed back? He supposed he would find out during the course of the dream.

With that in mind, he glanced around to see if he could figure out where to begin the mental maze Sakura had sent him into, wondering what she would have in store for him here. Off in the distance he spotted a young girl with long flowing silver hair. Thinking that he recognized her, he decided to head towards her to find out what he had to do to be free of the dream.

As he got closer he realized he did indeed know the young girl waiting at the edge of the flower field. It was none other than The Void... one of the most dangerous cards Clow had ever created. 'But... she is The Hope now... Sakura helped to complete her...' Ending this line of thought, Eriol realized what Sakura might be attempting... and walked towards the girl, even more confused. 'She doesn't really think this will work... does she?'

Eriol came level with the child, and froze in place...

The scene just beyond where the spirit was standing... was quite different from the one he'd just walked through.

It was like looking through a one-way glass, seeing what was on the other side without being able to do a thing.

The Time had suspended things only temporarily... and apparently, now that time was no longer frozen, the battle was about to come to a close...

Sakura lay in a crater, her body scorched by his own devastating power. She was unmoving as he watched himself approach her, katana in hand.

Eriol wanted to dive through the image and stop himself before it was too late, but he knew that this part of himself could not reach the one below... Fate had seen to that.

The child turned to him, clutching a winged heart-shaped plushie to her chest. She smiled at him, "What do you want Eriol?"

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked, feeling helpless for the first time in his life.

The Hope turned back to the image as the heartless Eriol raised his weapon to strike. "It doesn't have to end this way you know. She isn't the only one with the power to change the future."

Eriol frowned in contemplation, not understanding. "Surely you don't mean me. I don't even know where I am, much less how to get down there! There isn't any time..."

"There is always time for you, Clow Reed." Hope replied serenely, waving her hand. In an instant, the vision froze in place.

Eriol narrowed his eyes, anger flooding his veins. "I am not Clow!"

"No? Then why do you insist on behaving like you are?" Hope retorted.

Eriol was taken aback. "What?"

"With Clow it was always, future this, and I can't interfere with that! You're so indecisive it's a miracle you even get out of bed in the morning!" Hope chastised.

Understanding flowed slowly through Eriol's veins. He shied away from the reprimand, looking guilty. "It is not my place to intervene..." though he forced himself to say it, he knew he would wish for nothing more than to do exactly that.

Hope glared at him openly now, pointing a finger at the frozen image. "Do you want this?!" She demanded angrily.

Eriol didn't even have to look. "No!" he insisted fiercely.

"Then why?" Hope asked. "Why not intervene? You can change this Eriol, I know you can!"

Through Hope's words Eriol heard Sakura's voice resonating. It was as though she was performing a sort of ventriloquism, with The Hope acting as the dummy. These, he could tell, were Sakura's true thoughts and feelings passed on to him directly from Sakura's heart, which believed in his with all of its strength.

Eriol was truly touched that Sakura thought him so flawless. He considered Hope's words in his mind. Could he really change this? Before Sakura had changed The Void, Eriol would have believed it impossible... but now, as he stared at the peacefully smiling youth before him, he understood. This was Sakura's world-changing power... standing before him in spirit form, her power to truly and honestly believe in the good of all people, and the future of all things. The simplistic purity blinded him, and he stood in awe.

"Though hope is frail... it's hard to kill." Eriol quoted softly, thinking of all the things that Sakura had been through... to still have such a strong faith, especially in him, was a power greater than Eriol had ever fathomed.

Taking a decisive stance on the precipice of his world, which he now realized was within his true body, he summoned all of his strength. Beneath his feet, Clow's original sealing circle appeared, the central sun seeming to radiate its own glow from the center of the golden power source. Eriol drew in the air with his index finger, forming strange golden symbols in the air around him.

"I created this contract, a lifetime ago... it is long since time I broke it." Eriol said with finality as he finished, the golden symbols floating around him in a secondary circle. He reached forward, and the symbols linked to one another creating an effective barrier. "I will do Clow's bidding no longer." He said confidently, closing his hand around the chain, it glowed brilliantly in defiance. "From now on, I will make my own decisions, regardless of the outcome."

He yanked the chain with all of his strength, and it broke. The instant the circle was broken, the pieces wrapped themselves up his arms and down his body. Surprised, he staggered backward, the golden circle beneath him vanishing as did his imaginary surroundings. The golden symbols raced across his being, growing and multiplying till nothing remained of him but a brilliant spark of golden light.

----

Sakura waited quietly, incapable of movement. She didn't want to watch the silver katana as it ended her life. She figured, if nothing else, her death would serve as the ultimate catalyst to break Eriol free of Fate's hold... he could fight her, with help from The Hope card and end all of this tragedy once and for all.

Idly, she wondered what had happened to Syaoran... he must have been turned into a statue like the others... Sakura was the only one who would be killed by someone who had the power to do so. Fate's power was truly only illusory, Sakura knew now that there had never been any deaths, only enactments of them for her benefit. The only thing Fate had really done was freeze everyone in time... none of the rest of her friends had even been given the opportunity of the choice bestowed upon Syaoran and Eriol... the choice to stay behind and watch as Sakura struggled to bring them their freedom from Fate's cruel hold.

Sakura pitied Fate... the poor woman only wanted the love she deserved. Too bad that the only one who might have been able to grant her wish had died thousands of years ago. Sakura was determined against the idea that any of this had been necessary. Fate had wasted her time chasing Eriol... she should have known nothing could come of it! If she truly held the threads of destiny, she should have read it... and then none of this would have had to happen.

Then again... maybe Fate did read it, an then ignored it anyway, refusing to believe she could not have what she wanted after waiting so patiently and fighting so underhandedly. She had tried earning Clow's love the peaceful way... what other option had she been left with?

Sakura shook her head, 'She could have just let it go... Eriol didn't deserve this... and neither did I.'

A few more minutes passed, and Sakura realized she was still alive. She opened her eyes cautiously and stared disbelievingly at what she was seeing.

Eriol was glowing a brilliant gold, the color burned outward from his skin eating away the blackness of his mage's outfit, disintegrating the katana in his hand.

Once the glow faded, it revealed the new color of his clothing to be dove-white, decorated with sky-blue moons and suns. His ocean-blue eyes blinked slowly as though he wasn't entirely sure what was happening, and as Sakura looked into them she knew she had won. Looking back at her in wonder was the spirit that Sakura knew and loved, peering outwards from the windows to his soul.

He looked horrified as he stared upon her injured form. Then, with an apologetic look, reached his hand forward to help her from the floor.

"I am so sorry..." he began, chastened, but was interrupted by a gentle finger to his lips. Surprised, he waited as she re-arranged herself, feeling nothing from her but an aura of pure happiness. Her tear-filled smile was more than enough to prove his suspicions, but nothing could have prepared him for what happened next.

She shifted her fingers across his chin, her soft skin tugging against his as she drew herself forward, then her lips were on his and there was nothing to say. Tears of joy slid down her face and tickled his chin where theirs touched, and Eriol felt a powerful connection flare within him, brewing to life as the initial shock died.

When Sakura finally pulled back, Eriol was speechless, completely at a loss for what could possibly describe what he had just felt. The most magical feeling... grander than anything he'd ever experienced before in his life or even past-life.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, blushing. "You promised you wouldn't interrupt..." she reminded him softly.

Stunned that she even remembered that conversation, Eriol smiled back. "I suppose I should have taken my own advice" he shrugged, then grinned wolfishly, "But... as long as I'm breaking promises..." he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her to him and wrapped her lips in his own, shocking her right back. His was not so chaste as her own, passionate and full of a power he didn't even know he possessed.

Suddenly the magic surrounding them was broken by a bloodcurdling scream.

Sakura and Eriol broke apart, sharing twin expressions of horror as Fate bored down upon them, fury radiating from every fiber of her being.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" She screeched, power gathering as she whipped out a deadly pair of shears. Sakura's heart skipped a beat and she lunged forward, only to be held back by Eriol's arm. Confused, she stared worriedly into his blue eyes. "We have to stop her!" She almost asked.

Eriol shook his head, a peaceful smile settling on his features. "No... that is a mistake I won't make any longer. Sakura... what is real?" He pressed, reaching to brush his fingers across her cheek. "I think... a large part of what happens in life, is directly related to how we believe it will happen. I once allowed my heart to be stolen from me because I thought there was no other way. I believed in the power of Fate. But now I know different... Sakura we must not give in to her illusions... we must believe in the power of ourselves."

Sakura stared at him in amazement, then realized she understood what he was saying, she had practically said it herself. They could change this future... it was certainly in their power to do so.

She took his hand and together they stared Fate down. Their faith in one another and the future they would survive to see unwavering even as Fate drew a thread between her shears.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" Fate declared, crushing her fingers into the shears as she willed them to snap the thread in half.

----

----

Nothing

----

----

Fate stared at the thread lying unbroken within her weapon, its soft golden glow only now catching her attention. She stared in speechless disbelief, uncomprehending the small hole in her shears that curved carefully around the thread leaving it untouched. Enraged she sliced at it again, and again, but the thread remained whole and unmarred. "Impossible!" She cried desperately, rapidly turning her scissors into swiss-cheese. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Eriol grinned widely nodding his head, "Of course it's possible Fate... if you hadn't been deluding yourself for so long, you might have seen it before I did."

Sakura smiled knowingly, "What is real? What is illusion? It's all in what we believe to be true. Nothing else matters. If someone honestly believes something of theirs is lucky, then that object truly has that quality. If two lovers put complete faith into their relationship, their bond will last forever. It is something that we see time and time again in the world, and also something that is often overlooked by those of logical mindsets."

"It's always 'perfectly good explanation' this, and 'here's the solution to' that. People are the worst in matters of the heart. Nothing is stronger than will power... and the belief that something is true or false is more often than not the deciding factor in what makes it so." Eriol continued.

Sakura stepped forward, opening her arms to the distraught young woman, "I know you didn't mean to cause all of this trouble... you only wanted someone who would love you. But you went about it the wrong way. You tried to force someone to care about you. If you really want someone to love you, you have to love yourself first, and believe that out there somewhere is a person who will be attracted to you for being exactly the way you are."

Fate shrank in defeat, kneeling on the ground like a child who was being told the reason for their punishment. "But... I thought Clow saw me that way."

"Maybe he did, once... but to try to mold me into his image was not only wrong, but pointless. You knew that taking my heart would never win me over to you... you would have to keep it prisoner my entire life! That's not the way a relationship should be. Sometimes you just have to let things go. If they come back to you, then you can be certain they are truly yours." Eriol replied kindly.

Fate nodded numbly, hardly noticing Sakura kneeling beside her.

"I think it's time you put things back the way they were... start over from scratch. It's not so bad." Sakura urged.

Fate nodded, then for the first time that evening she smiled at Sakura. "I'm... sorry."

Sakura shook her head, "It's over. There's nothing left to apologize for."

"But... I broke you. You and that boy with the brown hair." Fate insisted.

Sakura managed a tight smile, "But then again, that was your fault to begin with... wasn't it?"

Eriol could only stare in wide-eyed amazement as Fate nodded her head.

"I never intended to give Eriol his wish... I thought that if I did he would never even look at me. Setting the events into motion that brought Syaoran to you was too easy... the direct descendant of my only love, it seemed the perfect choice."

Sakura nodded and summoned her staff back into the corporeal world. "Let there be peace and happiness for you, from now on."

Fate nodded.

"Fate... return to your power confines." Sakura ordered, and the woman evaporated into card-form.

----

Rozu


	12. Full Circle

Fate's Phoenix

Disclaimer: I love Card Captor Sakura, but sadly I do not own it. My use of it's characters is purely for fun. (Though if Clamp happens to read this and think it is brilliant... well that would be great too. XD) Anyway... I am poor, so no suing. Thank you. :)

Summary: Read within... I am not spoiling it for you. :3

Key:

- Dream State - , Flashback , ' thoughts ', " Dialogue "

Rating: T

Pairings: Sakura/Eriol

----

Children laughed and chased one another across the playground from where three friends sat in a tight group hug that seemed like it was never going to end.

"Sakura... you're going to suffocate me!" Meilin gasped, entirely unaccustomed to the young woman's obsession with hugging people.

Tomoyo said nothing. Though she had no memory of what had happened the last few years she had heard the whole story from Sakura and knew that the young woman needed the physical proof that they were alive, and not dead as she had thought all of this time.

"I'm never letting go of you again, never!" Sakura swore, earning a concerned glance from a blue-turning Meilin.

"I still can't believe Fate captured me... boy if she ever escapes outta that card I'm gonna tear her head right off." Kero announced from nearby as he demonstrated his loyalty by beheading his ice-cream.

Yukito sat observing the scene, his gray eyes tinged with sadness, until Sakura finally set her friends down and turned to hug both him and Touya, who managed a soft, "Get off..." though he really didn't mean it.

"I'm so sorry... I won't ever abandon you again." Yue swore through his host. Sakura just shook her head and hugged him harder.

Out of earshot of the small gathering of friends stood a young chinese man, his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets as he observed them quietly.

-

"So what now?" asked a quiet male voice from nearby.

The brunet turned to observe the approaching young male with stark midnight-blue hair and glasses.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, looking stiffly at the box in his hand which Sakura had recently returned to him, the diamond engagement ring glinting as though nothing was wrong.

Eriol followed his eyes to the box and frowned lightly. "Is that it then? You're just going to give her up?" He asked curiously.

"I don't really have a choice... right?" Syaoran replied lifting the box to eye-level to prove his point. "I didn't ask for this back... she just handed it to me..."

Eriol's frown deepened. Sighing he looked into the proud young man's brown eyes, "I'm so sorry... for you both."

Syaoran shrugged and stuffed the box back into his pocket. "Sakura's right... Fate shouldn't have been so instrumental in our meeting. It's better this way, then at least we'll be able to choose our future the right way."

"You could still be her friend." Eriol suggested kindly.

Syaoran just shook his head, staring determinately ahead, a single tear escaping him. "Not right now I couldn't..." he trailed, mastering himself enough to give Eriol a half-smile. "Don't worry so much... there will be time for all of that later." He added quietly, though without any hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Eriol raised his eyebrow, then his expression turned graver still, "The burden of watching time... it's passed to you fully now." It wasn't a question.

Syaoran really smiled this time. "I had always wondered what those visions had meant... but I'm not too worried. Some day I will be able to do as you did and pass it on to someone else."

Eriol's expression broke, and he laughed. "Indeed!"

Syaoran grinned, "Now that the future is whatever we want it to be, I imagine this whole thing will be a much larger headache for me than it was for you... but I still think I can handle it."

Eriol nodded in agreement, "I'm sure you can."

Syaoran took one last, long glance at Sakura's bright and happy person before sighing and turning towards the airport. "No use waiting around here... Meilin will catch up with me later."

----

"Whatever Fate may have done... he still loves you, you know. That part wasn't fake. " Eriol pointed out as he and the girl beside him watched the plane take off from the large windows.

"I know." Sakura replied cooly, turning to the dark-haired mage with an odd glint in her green eyes. "But I also know that you love me, and that also is not fake." She continued.

Eriol waited, eyebrows raised.

The glint darkened, and Eriol thought perhaps he recognized that particular expression, and it made his pulse quicken.

"So... it's not up to you who I pick. It's up to me. And in the end, I made my choice... or this story might have ended completely differently." Sakura commented casually, a wide smile adding itself to the glint.

Eriol swallowed, then nodded, barely able to breathe.

The expression resolved into a softer one, and Sakura took his hands in her own as she stepped into him, resting her head on his chest.

"I don't know my future any more than anyone else does... and I wouldn't have it any other way." She professed quietly, her breath a gentle whisper against the fabric of his shirt.

"I think... I must be the luckiest man alive." Eriol replied, drawing her chin up so that she faced him. Then he pressed his lips against hers... and a whole new beginning blossomed into being.

----

**The End**

Rozu


End file.
